Transformers Prime-A different Adventure Than Previously Anticipated
by VoidDweller
Summary: Welcome to Zeke's world, originally a Pokémon trainer from the Johto region, who is transported to the Prime universe. Now him, with his Pokémon team help out the teens and the bots, as they go through their own crazy adventures with them as well. Sometimes, he'll ask himself: What brought him there and why? What'll come to haunt him from his past? What does this new world contain?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the Transformers Prime fanfiction in the middle of thesis paper quarter. Yeah, so, if you didn't know, I have to do a huge thing called the thesis paper, ten pages, one argument, each proof being around two pages long. Yeah, it can be a pain. Anyways, so, if you didn't read the description, this is about a Pokémon trainer named Zeke, who, after getting his full team of six pokémon in the Johto region, is somehow transported to the transformers prime universe, where he is thrown into an eon old war. I'm also not going to be going into much detail of the Pokémon world, that's for another story. This is not going to be a crossover.**

 **Chapter one: My Team**

 **Zeke First Person**

My name is Zeke, I come from Newbark town in the Johto region. I'm currently on an adventure to defeat all the gyms in the Johto region. My second goal is to pass the elite four and champion, becoming champion of Johto myself. I will then proceed to Mount Silver to find the legendary trainer Red, defeat him, and move on to compete against the other champions for the title of, Master Champion. I am currently in Goldenrod city, after being bored, so I decided to go to the game corner there. I already defeated the gym leader here, Whitney, her miltank was a hard obstacle to overcome. We battled against each other for thirty minutes, quite a long battle. Let me describe myself. I have a black and gold hat, with a strand of black hair sticking out of my hat that I had on backwards. I had a black and gold shirt, black pants, white skin, blue eyes, black socks, and dusty gold colored shoes. I don't have a childhood rival, but rather, a childhood friend named Lyra. I was surprised how quickly I got my team of six. First off, I have my started Pokémon, a charmander from Professor Oak, when he came by. I also received a totodile from the professor in my town, I can't seem to remember his name. My other Pokémon is a beedrill, a Pokémon that became fully evolved really early in my adventure, bug pokémon evolve really early. My other Pokémon is a pidgey, a Pokémon that I caught on route one. My fifth Pokémon is an ekans, a Pokémon that I caught at Bugsy's town. My last Pokémon is one that I haven't used in battle at all, and for good reason too. My last Pokémon is one that technically is the first Pokémon that I ever befriended, and it decided to join me on my journey. That Pokémon is Night, a Darkrai. For some reason, Darkrai crashed into a thick, large tree in the forest, I heard the crash and decided to help whoever crashed into the tree. I was confused at why the Pokémon that I had never seen before was in the forest. I helped the pokemon and put some bandages on it. It asked me why I had helped it, no one had ever been nice to it before. I responded that this was everyone's forest, and that I would help any pokemon in need of help in the forest. It seemed surprised at that, and decided to open up to me. I'm the first person that Darkrai has ever opened up to.

Anyways, that's my team, and well, me of course. Let's get out of the introductions. I'm currently walking around in Goldenrod city, wondering where to go next, I've heard of trainers that need to be removed from the underground tunnels, or, I could go and upgrade my pokégear, get the radio option on it. I decided to go and get the upgrade and then clear the trainers out of the tunnel. I walked down the street, made a left, and walked into the radio tower. "Welcome to Goldenrod city radio tower! How may I help you?" I heard someone ask.

"Hi, I'm here for the pokégear upgrade, do you think you could put the radio option on my pokégear?" I asked the receptionist.

"I can indeed do that, please hand over your pokégear" She told me. I handed over the device and watched as she upgraded it.  
"Thank you" I said, walking out of the tower. I was planning on defeating the trainers, however, I was about to end up in an adventure than previously anticipated.

I walked into the door to the tunnels, walked down the stairs, and defeated two trainers right off the bat. I turned to the right and saw a dark, unused tunnel. It obviously hadn't been used in years. I walked into the tunnel carefully and after walking for maybe a minute, I heard a low humming noise. The noise got louder and louder, until I saw a light blue swirling light ahead of me. I squinted and covered my eyes with my arms. I couldn't move and eventually, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was on a dusty road. I checked myself, noting that I had my backpack, pokéballs, clothes, shoes, and my team. I checked my pokégear, noting that I was in a never recorded spot.

"That can't be right, there's a dusty road right here" I said, scratching my head, confused. I decided to walk down the road, noting that there was a town in the distance. I decided to look at the desert like landscape to see if I could spot any maractus, cacnea, or cactunre. Maybe even a ludicolo. But, there was no pokemon in sight. I shrugged it off and continued to walk down the road. I saw a few cars pass me as I walked to the town. As I walked into the town, I noticed a highway where some kid on a motorcycle was being chased by two purple cars.  
"That can't be good" I mumbled and turned around, chasing after the cars. Their destination wasn't very far away and I soon found myself staring at a blue giant robot with pink high lights, and two identical purple robots. "This was definitely not what I thought I'd be seeing today" I said in surprise. One of the purple robots noticed me and aimed an arm canon like thing at me. My eyes widened and I grabbed one of my six pokeballs on my belt. _Gosh, please let this be Darkrai._ I thought. I threw out the pokeball and my wish was granted, Darkrai came out.  
"Darkrai! Quick! Use protect!" I shouted as I saw a red laser go in our direction. Darkrai reacted quickly and used the teal colored move that made a teal barrier separate us from the laser. My shout attracted the female's attention. She took this distraction and started fighting the other mech.

"Darkrai! Use hyper beam!" I shouted, standing my ground. The black and purple laser hit the mech, but I didn't let up. "Use thunderbolt! Then use nightmare!" I shouted, Darkrai shot a blue thunderbolt at the robot, paralyzing it for a few seconds, and then used its signature move, nightmare. The mech fell over after a black and red sphere encompassed it. "Darkrai! Return!" A red laser emitted from the pokeball and Darkrai was returned to his pokeball. I took one last glimpse at the female robot before turning around, following the two teens I saw, and running down the dark tunnel.  
"What are you?" The back haired teen asked.  
"What do you mean?! I'm a pokemon trainer, aren't you?" I yelled as we ran down the tunnel.  
"What's a pokemon?" He asked as we ran.

"Do you mean to say that there aren't any pokemon in this, place?!" I yelled.  
"I'm pretty sure that whatever you're talking about, aren't here!" The younger teen exclaimed as we neared the end of the tunnel. I shook my head and turned in the opposite direction that the other two went. I finally found a seemingly safe place to set up camp, on top of a large rock formation a mile off the main road. I set up my tent and brought out my team.  
"Alright, wherever we are, there aren't pokemon here" I told them, getting different reactions from my team.  
"I figured that much, no desert type pokemon in sight, I don't even feel any dark or ghost types nearby" Darkrai said in his ghostly voice.

"Yes, we need to stay out of the way of those large robots and find a way back to at the very least, a place where people know what pokemon are" I said, pacing around outside the tent.

"Why don't you sleep it off, Zeke. You need sleep you know, I'll stay and keep an eye out" Darkrai told me.  
"Thanks, I think I'll do that" I returned the other five to their respective pokeballs and turned in for the night.

"Zeke…Zeke…Zeke! Get your arse up!" I heard Darkrai scream at me. I threw on my hat and backpack and literally jumped out of the tent. I was ready to yell out a pokemon move for Darkrai to use, when I saw that there was nothing there.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's time to move, I saw the black-haired teen walk into that school over there, a mile or so away. It should be an hour until they let out, you might want to reconnect with the two" Darkrai told me. I nodded and packed up the tent. I got out the foldable bike after climbing down the rock.

"Darkrai, could you stay in the shadows and watch my back?" I asked. He nodded and sunk down into the shadows. I started peddling and made my way to the school at a casual speed in about ten minutes. I didn't see any suspicious cars and put the bike back in my backpack after arriving in an alley behind the school. I climbed up the gutter and got on top of the roof. I stayed up there until I heard the bell. I watched as the younger kid got in a yellow muscle car and the black-haired teen walk into the alley I put my bike in. I watched as the blue motorcycle got away from the teen girl doodling and follow the teen. I slid down the gutter and got under the trash bin. Me and Darkrai observed as the two talked.  
"What you need to understand, is that I don't want crazy robots following me around!" The teen yelled, causing the female robot to explain. Darkrai made a small whistling sound after the explanation.

"Dude! Go with!" The pink haired teen from earlier exclaimed.  
"Scrap. Come out from under the bin" The female robot ordered, shocking me, causing me to hit my head on the bottom of the bin.

"Ow" I said, crawling out from under the bin.  
"Where's your friend?" She asked. Darkrai then appeared from out of the shadows and surprised the three, it was still a little unnerving to me.

"Why are we taking them?!" Jack yelled.

"Rules!" The motorcycle yelled back. We were heading straight towards a rock formation at the same high speed.

"Uuuhhhh" I started to say, however, an opening slid down and we went right into the formation. "Wow" I said as we sped into the base. I watched as a few more of the giant bots walked into the room. I stood in amazement as a red and blue tall one with blue flames walked into view. His steps made the ground slightly shake, it was obvious he was the leader, he had a stern yet gently facial expression.  
"I thought there were only three" The medic looking bot said.  
"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply" The female remarked.  
"Not that quickly" I muttered, if they heard me, they didn't think much of it.  
"He's right, we don't" I nearly jumped out of my shoes when I heard a new voice.

"Where'd the fifth one come from?!" The female yelled. I whipped around and saw another teen, older, but still a teen.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Crescent" He grinned. "I've been through things like this before, I have a friend name Rain who is from another dimension similar to yours, Zeke, and alternate universe you could say" He told me, seemingly ignoring the giant bots.

"How are you so calm?" I asked.  
"Like I said, I've been through quite a lot of different situations. Oh, by the way, Primus says hello. And uh, he also says that him and Unicron weren't gods, rather, really strong titan cybertronians. I think, I might be done here. Wait! Uh, welcome to the crew, Zeke. Here you go" He said, handing me some sort of flash drive, the size of the port that goes into my pokégear. "Had to get the Arceus' help from the other universe to get that, put that in when you're in a difficult situation, you'll want it" He grinned. "I'll be going now, Rain's gotten himself in trouble again, darn summoned a legendary monster" He said, teleporting in front of my eyes.  
"Well then" I said, putting the drive in my backpack.

"We will worry about that some other time, it is time to explain why you are here" The leader said, in a deeper voice than the others. He proceeded to tell us about cybertron, the war, and what they were doing on earth, as well as the decepticons.

"Bulkhead, you will accompany Miko home. In vehicle form. Bumblebee, you will accompany Rafael. Ratchet-"

"Busy" The medic waved it off.  
"Arcee, you will accompany Jack"

"Ugh, still dizzy" She tried.  
"Scans say you're fine" Ratchet said, shooting down her hopes.  
"And I will accompany Zeke" Optimus said.  
"Woah there, I don't really, um, have a home" I said, scratching my head.  
"So, you're-" Jack started.  
"No, no, it's not anything like that, no, my home seems to be on another world. I don't have any place to stay here, except my tent, so, if it's fine with you, Optimus, I think I'll stay here, on that couch" I explained.  
"I, don't see any problem in that, welcome to the base, Zeke" Optimus said, as I walked up the steps to the couch. I watched as the others went through out of the base. I looked at the large switch that Ratchet was close to.  
"What does that do?" I asked, putting my backpack on the yellow couch.

"It's the switch to the ground bridge"  
"What's a ground bridge?" I asked.

"It's scaled down version a space bridge technology, it can access any place on earth" He explained.

"Cool, does it also run on energon?" I asked.  
"It does" He said, then a few errors appeared on the green screens. I watched as he tried to fix them, but I soon turned my attention back to my friends.

"Alright, you all seem to hate any kind of human bedding, so, I'm sure you all can find something you like here" I said, clapping my hands together. They all looked at me, happy to be out of their containers for a long time. Ekans decided to take a spot underneath the couch, Charmander decided he wanted to take a spot, on top of a metal crate, totodile decided he wanted to sleep on top of the T.V., Beedril decided he wanted to take a spot in one of the corners of the platform, Pidgey decided she wanted to use the stuffing from an extra, ripped pillow on the ground and made an impressive nest, and Darkrai decided he wanted to sleep, in the shadows. Quite literally, he was in the shadows, sleeping.

"I've never seen those specimens on this planet" Ratchet observed.  
"One, we're not from this planet, two, their pokemon, a trainer's companion through their journey, their battle partners" I said, looking at the sleeping bunch, well, I couldn't **see** Darkrai.

"The shadow one, he seems, different"  
"He should, he's what we call a mythical pokemon"

"What's the difference?"  
"While there are normal pokemon, with many species and varieties of them, for instance, there is not only one Beedrill" I said pointing to the giant wasp in the corner. "Then above those are shiny pokemon, then totem pokemon, then legendary pokemon, of which there is only one of each, and last but not least, the highest of the pokemon, the mythical pokemon"

"What do legendaries do?"

"They normally protect one of the regions and are extremely powerful" I responded. "Some are even said to rule separate worlds and bend space and time" I added.

"So, what can mythicals do?"  
"Mythical pokemon have the strength of legendaries, but, have extra abilities. For instance, Darkrai here can go into the shadows and control and cause nightmares to those who he sees fit, he can put them to sleep if he so feels so. One is said to control time, being able to reverse it" I responded.  
"Interesting" Ratchet replied, actually interested this time. I walked over to the couch, put my sleeping bag on it, and closed my eyes as darkness consumed me.

 **So, what'd you thin, and before you say it, yes, I'm already doing another fanfic. Yep, four at one time. This is one reason why I haven't been updating for a week, the other is scouts and school. As I said, thesis paper quarter. Next quarter, (a month and half or so away), is 40-hours project quarter, which is really fun. I made a foot-long blade dagger with an aluminum guard, two-part iron wood handle, and an aluminum cap piece. It was pretty cool, the blade curved in, then out, had a cobblestone looking streak in the middle of it, had wiggly lines up and down the blade, and glowed rainbow in the light. I'm super proud of it, however, I have no idea what I'll do this year yet. Anyways, this is CrescentWrites, logging off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter for this story, I'll be working on another Metal Scales and WoF chapter this week as well, I hope to get this chapter out by Saturday at the latest. Also, over only one night, this story has gotten about 8 views, by now that number has most likely increased. I have great visions for this story, thank you all. Let's all get into this.**

 **Chapter two: Dark Energon? That can't be good.**

"It's an auto bot life signal, Cliffjumper's, must be a bug, the system's shock full of them" Ratchet said as he was looking at the screens.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" I asked, getting ignored.

"If there's any chance that Cliff's still alive" Arcee started.  
"Ratchet, bridge us there, and prepare sickbay" Optimus ordered, right after the green vortex appeared.

"Darkrai, follow them" I told my teammate. Darkrai followed the bots through the portal. "And use any moves you feel necessary to use!" I added.

"Can he actually do anything against the cons?" Miko asked, skeptical.  
"While I normally would ask the same question, I already did, last night. It seems that Darkrai could go on par with Megatron himself if he so wished, but only with the help of Zeke, am I correct?" Ratchet asked.  
"In theory, any pokemon and trainer could accomplish anything, as long as their bond if strong enough. It's the same with mega evolution" I explained.  
"Evolution?" Jack asked.  
"Think of it, like, pokevolution" I said. "A pokemon can evolve, and once it has, it can't go back to its previous form. Like charmander, he has three evolution stages, charmander, charmeleon, and then charizard. It's kind of like leveling up in a video game" I explained further.

"So, what's mega evolution?"  
"Mega evolution is accomplished with one main thing and one minor thing. A key stone and mega stone, for instance, either a mega charizardite y or x for charizard. The key stone is for the trainer, while the mega stone is for the pokemon. This is the minor thing, the major thing is a strong bond. There have been instances of pokemon mega evolving without mega stones and key stones, for instance, greninja can mega evolve without a mega stone, because it doesn't even have one" I said.

"That is, very interesting" Raf said, lifting up his glasses.

Meanwhile, at a decepticon energon mine.

"What is he doing here?" Arcee asked, noticing Darkrai behind her.  
"I was told by my trainer to come here, so I did" Darkrai simply answered in his ghostly voice, sending chills down most of the bots.  
"So be it" Optimus said, moving forward into the mine. Dakrai then sunk into the shadows and followed them at the same speed as they started driving. Once the decepticons started firing, some noticed that others were suddenly falling to the ground, without even being shot at. It didn't take them long to be struck with fear as they noticed the shadow moving around. Darkrai moved into the main part of the room where he saw a red bot cut in half dripping a purple liquid.  
"I have visual on a red bot" Darkrai said, appearing behind Arcee. "He is leaking purple liquid similar to energon"

"Cliff!" Arcee exclaimed.  
"Go, we will cover you" Optimus ordered. Arcee sped up as the bots started shooting. Darkrai heard something above in a tunnel approaching. He went into the shadows and started moving up towards the tunnel. After Arcee was forced to drop the bot, a different looking con strode to the spot Darkrai was looking at.  
"Optimus Prime, I'd stay, but, I have other business to attend to" A gray decpticon with a red spike and wings was hold a cylinder object.

"Hello" Darkrai said, appearing right in front of the con, and the con screamed like a little kid.  
"Eeekkk!" He squealed. He dropped the object and flew out of the mine.  
"Grenade!" Bulkhead exclaimed.  
"Maximum Overdrive!" Optimus yelled turning around. Darkrai shot down the tunnel after the bots. "Ratchet! Use the coordinates from our arrival, now!" Optimus said over the com. Darkrai shot through the bridge as the blue explosion followed him.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Ratchet asked. I noticed that Arcee was wavering.

"Hey, you've got a dangerous, purple looking energon thing on you" I pointed out. Ratchet walked over and scooped up a sample with a glass looking plate.  
"Go take a decontamination bath" Ratchet ordered. Arcee walked over to the machine.  
"So, what happened?" I asked.

"It seemed that the bot was butchered…like the experiments from the war in Kalos, team Plasma, or…team Rocket" Darkrai responded.

"That's…pretty bad" I responded, getting gruesome images out of my head.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going to be out of communications range for quite some time" Optimus responded, at this time Ekans started to say some things.

"Ekans says that they're going to be fighting cybertronian zombies" Darkrai informed me.  
"Alright, don't die" I said as the two walked into the ground bridge.

Note: Darkness Rising 3

"So, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.  
"I'm going on patrol" Arcee responded.

"But Optimus told us to stay here" Bulkhead told her.  
"When you're in charge, you can call the shots" Arcee and Bumblebee then rolled out.

"So, what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked, however, the proximity censor went off. I quickly returned my pokemon, jumped behind the couch, and stayed low.  
"Prime!" I heard a voice yell.  
"Agent Fowler, uh, nobody's here, except me, of course"  
"Don't tell me, Prime plans on squashing a mega mall?" The voice yelled. I started to zone out, more focused on staying quiet.

"You brought civilians into this?!" The voice exclaimed. I looked from under the couch the couch and saw that the three teens were in sight of the man. I saw the four look at the couch a few times.

"Why do you keep looking at that couch?" He asked. My eyes went wide as he started to walk over to the couch. I made my move and rolled behind the T.V. right before he peered over the couch.  
"Someone take a nap over here?"

"Uh, yes, Miko here gets very…tired" Jack said.

"Alright, well, you three are coming with me, it's for your own protection" Before Bulkhead even tried something, I let Darkrai out and ordered a move.  
"Quick, Darkrai, use nightmare!" Before the man could react, he was hit with a black and red ball. He immediately fell down to the ground, asleep.  
"What happened to him?" Miko asked.  
"He's asleep, the only problem, is, he's experiencing nightmares" I responded. "I think I'm going to go out and get something to eat" I said, walking through a ground bridge that Raf made, taking me to a place called, K.O. Burger. I walked in, pokeballs in my pack, and ordered my food. I ate my food and walked outside of the restaurant. I didn't like what I saw in the sky above me, a flying con. I ran across the road and into the open desert. I looked to the sky and noticed the con was following me. I ran faster but couldn't avoid the ground bridge that opened in front of me, I could've avoided it, if an explosion didn't happen behind me, launching me into the ground bridge. I landed on a metal surface and immediately jumped to the right, effectively dodging a clawed hand. I pulled out all six pokeballs and put them on my belt. I jumped forward and dodged the hand again. I noticed a different con that was trying to grab me. He looked like he was wearing heals.  
"Wait a second, are you wearing heals?" I asked, confused. That's when I noticed the con beside him, one with no face. He obviously was confused, and the one with no face pulled up a few images. "Those" I said, taking off down the hall.

"Alright, alright, which of my team would be most helpful here?" I asked myself. "Tell yourself, if you were a cybertronian, what would you be afraid of?" I asked. I could hear the two easily catching up with me.  
"Not a snake, not a ghost, not an alligator, not a lizard, not a bird, maybe…maybe, a bee?"

 **Alright, I'm not going to go further from here, I'll do the rest of darkness rising 3 in the next chapter, however, I need to get two chapters done for my other stories, I don't want to leave a story for longer than 2 weeks. That is, until I finish the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, third chapter, I would like to say that I will do more detailed chapters, I'm just not all that good at detail, if you've read my other stories, you know that I'm better at dialogue. But, I'm going to try, so don't worry.**

 **Chapter 3: Darkness Rising 3 part two**

"Go! Beedrill!" I yelled, throwing out the pokéball. Beedrill appeared in the air as the pokeball landed back in my hand. Beedrill stared at the metal titans in front of him, waiting for my command.  
"Ack! What is that, thing!?" The con with the red spike screamed. The con with the screen seemed unfazed. Well, until both Beedrill and I felt an energy coming from the room beside us.  
"Hey, what's in that room?" I said, smirking as I ran into the room. "Beedrill! Use Flash!" I yelled. Light filled the corridor and then Beedrill flew after me into the room. I saw two stones in a container, seemingly un-used. "Beedrill, rock smash!" I ordered, and the glass like substance broke after the attack made contact. I grabbed the two stones, rolled under one of the metal titan's legs as the two walked in, and returned Beedrill. I made out of the corridors, the only problem, I didn't have bot backup and I was about 500 feet above the air, I was cornered.  
"Where are you going to go now, human?" The con with the red spike asked.  
"First of all, the name's Zeke, second, Beedrill!" I threw out his pokeball, the pokemon coming out. "Beedrill! Stone!" I threw the yellow, black, and white stone to Beedrill. A light filled the air as it made contact, time seemed to slow down as I reached into my pocket and retrieved the other stone, the key stone.  
"Beedrill! Break the bonds of evolution! Mega Evolve!" I yelled, full of determination and trust. Purple lines of light fill the air around Beedrill as the change occurred. A pulse of air was sent across the take-off pad after the mega evolution.

"Beedrill! Use rock smash!" Beedrill sped forward, dodging the laser that were shot from the two cons. "Focus of the one with the screen!" I advised. Beedrill hit the con somewhere around the middle of his body, sending the con backwards. "Behind you!" I yelled, Beedrill didn't waste any time dodging the missile that was shot at him. I looked to the ground, noticing a big green bot climbing up the ship.

Beedrill was getting tired, a whole decepticon combat brigade had been sent out, and I had a feeling that the PP on his attacks was dwindling.

"This isn't good" I murmured.  
"What are you doing?!" Bulkhead asked.  
"Trying to get killed!" I yelled.  
"Beedrill! Twin needle!" I quickly ordered. However, nothing happened. "Shoot, all his moves are out of Power Points. Return!" A red beam retracted the pokemon and I grabbed another pokeball.  
"Ekans! Come out!" Ekans appeared out of the light, the decepticons now focusing on the new opponent. "Use Glare!" Instantly after the attack, most of the decepticons stopped moving. "I think the better question is, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Fowler!" Bulkhead simply said, rushing into the warship.  
"Ekans, let's take on the rest before going in" I told my fourth pokemon. "Use Glare again!" The rest of the cons stopped moving, however, the others were starting to show signs of movement. I ran into the ship with Ekans and tried my best to guess where the green bot had gone.

"Um, right is always right" I said, running right. "Ekans, can you sense out the nearest autobot?" I asked while running. Ekans simply hissed and started sticking out his tongue. I followed Ekans until we reached a part of a corridor, where the three bots were fighting with some cons.  
"Ekans! Use glare on the cons!" I commanded. Two red, transparent eyes appeared and the cons all froze.  
"Storming the decepticon warship was not on the activities list!" Arcee scolded.  
"Wasn't exactly on mine" I told the motorcycle. "Ekans, get some rest" I returned Ekans and looked at Beedrill's pokeball.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked as we sped through the halls.  
"Beedrill, we were able to perform mega evolution" I responded. "We kicked con tail pipe, but, eventually he became too tired and ran out of PP on his moves, I don't blame him" I told Jack.  
"Are you sure we should leave them here?" Bulkhead asked as we stopped by a room.  
"They'll be fine, as long as they don't move" Arcee said, focusing here glare on other three teens.  
"Plus, they have Zeke, what could go wrong? Come on, let's go" Arcee said, and they transformered and rolled out.

"So, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

"We stay here" I responded. It wasn't too long before Jack and Miko broke out into an argument. I rolled my eyes and started talking to Raf.  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Raf suddenly yelled in the middle of our conversation. I watched as he ran over to the wall and MIko and Jack tried to comfort him.  
"Hey Raf, what do you make of that?" I distracted him by pointing up to something on one of the con's screens. "It could be important" I observed. I watched as he looked at the math.  
"It's math, cybertronian math"  
"Could you download it?" Jack asked.  
"I have a flash drive, but I don't see where I could put it" Raf responded. I heard the door open and hurried the other teens to the side of the wall. However, Raf tried to run back and get his back pack, in the middle of putting on his back pack however, the con spotted him.  
"Ekans! Come on out!" I threw out the ball and a laser was shot at the light. Ekans was hit with the laser and another laser was prepared to finish the job. I ran over and stood in front of my friend. "Come on! You got to get through me first!" I yelled at the con. I didn't notice, but Ekans was looking up at me, almost at the point of death. As the laser was shot, I light enveloped the both of us and when it cleared, nothing made contact with either of us. In front of me, was a newly evolved Ekans, now, an Arbok.  
"Ekans! You're an Arbok now!" Arbok looked back at me, and seemingly smiled. "Alright," I smiled, "Arbok! Use dig and then use acid!" I ordered. Arbok burrowed into the metal and then a line of acid went into the helm of the con. "Come on! We can't stay here!" I yelled, returning Arbok. "Come on out, Charmander!" I let out Charmander and we snuck around the corridors. "Charmander, can you use smokescreen whenever you see any giant purple robots?" I asked.  
"Char-cha!" Charmander screamed happily. The five of us walked around the large warship, trying to find the bots, it didn't take all that long to find them, after all, what does the sound of laser shots mean? Black smoke filled the air, disguising the bots.

"What are you doing here?!" Arcee yelled angrily as she transformed into her motorcycle form.  
"Con walked into the room, nearly died, that was fun" I sarcastically remarked.

"You what?!"  
"I had Arbok, everything ended up being okay" I reassured.  
"I hate you humans, you're always putting yourselves in danger!"  
"Can you really say that? You bots are always putting yourselves in danger as well" I pointed out.  
"And you always argue!" She yelled as we entered base.

"I'm pretty sure that humans aren't the only ones that argue, I'm pretty sure that you bots argue as well, I know that pokemon argue at times as well"  
"Whatever, you better not find a way to get out of the base" Arcee grumbled.

"Bulkhead, you exercised poor judgement in letting the teens join you on your mission" Optimus scolded. I watched as Miko defended Bulkhead and showed the two bots the odd math.  
"Miko! Raf nearly got killed!" Jack yelled at Miko.  
"But Jack-" I tried to say.  
"Jack, we all nearly got killed, even Arbok!" Miko countered.  
"Guys-" I tried to stop their argument.

"If this is what it's like, I don't want to be a part of it" Jack stated sternly, walking through the ground bridge.

"That could've gone better" I heard a ghostly voice say from behind me.

"Yeah, could you go and make Jack realize what he did? You know, not a nightmare exactly, more like a mysterious dream in which only he can understand" I asked.

"Will do" Darkrai said, slipping into the shadows, quite literally.

"Darkness is rising, even among our team" I said, shaking my head.

 **Alright, I know these aren't exactly long chapters, but, I do have other stories that I'm writing, to be exact, I'm writing four, including this one. So, please, just be patient. Anyways, for those of you who read my WoF story, I know that I did do something** **similar** **to thegamersdragon in his plot, but trust me, it will be different, exponentially so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Here we go! So, I know that even though these are shorter chapters, I still have four stories that I'm trying to update at the same time without ditching them for a month. I've been pretty good at that, I think. The one that doesn't get updated more often would be T.O.O.O. (An anthropomorphic pokemon story, not mature btw, cause' I don't write those kind of stories). If you've already noticed it, I'm going to be pulling all the main "heroes" from my other stories into one big story after I decide I have the perfect balance of characters. The confirmed ones so far are: Zeke (and his pokemon team), Rain (the character from T.O.O.O), Crescent (couldn't do it without that guy), and Destin (#FNAF). Zeke is the smart one, Crescent is the witty and strong one, Destin is the careful and precise one, and Rain is un-predictable one, giving him an edge in almost any battle. Anyways, enough of my babbling, let's get into this.**

 **Darkness Rising 4: Zombie-cons**

"And he left" I smacked my forehead. "He actually left" I shook my head. The next day I woke up to some other sounds.

"Than why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last few days" Optimus sternly replied. "We will be out of communication's range for some time" Optimus told the bots. I turned to Darkrai, noticing a tired expression on his face.  
"Did it go well?" I asked.  
"It did, I think, but not without work" He replied.

"Why don't you get some rest?" I offered, pulling out the luxury ball (since he had liked the color scheme).

"I think I'd like that" He said, pushing the button on the ball, going into it. I decided to return all my other pokemon, about to do a rash decision, one I'd most likely regret. I hopped over the yellow barrier on the platform, landed on the ground, and snuck around in the darker corners of the base, until I reached the ground bridge that was about to close. I noticed that the gang didn't seem to notice. I smirked as I walked into the portal (those who think that I got this timeline slightly wrong, you'd be right, I wanted to put Zeke into these scenes, it will help for the story later). I walked through the portal as it closed and looked up at the doc bot and Optimus.

"So, what mission are you two on again?" I asked. The two turned around and looked down at me.  
"You followed us, humans, unbelievable" Ratchet said, annoyed.  
"Zeke, it was not the wisest decision to follow us, considering the mission we're on" Optimus sternly told me.  
"Well, I can take care of myself, I think I showed that when I defeated a decepticon combat brigade" I countered. Optimus considered this and picked me up, putting me on top of his head.  
"Alright, you can come with us, but stay out of trouble" Optimus told me.  
"Alright, nice uh, foggy view" I said, finally looking at the scenery. It was rocky, cliffy, dark, and foggy. Almost dead looking, my presence seemed to make some of the fog around us go away, for some odd reason.

"Do you recall the time in the war when both sides began to hide energon on other planets?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Yes, it's the only reason energon even exists on planets like this one" Ratchet replied.  
"It's also the reason battles came to wage on planets such as this one, and reveals what Megatron's plan is, remember the dark energon on your tool?" Optimus asked.  
"Well, Megatron would have to bring quite a few toaster ovens, where on this planet would he find such a large amount of cybertronian dead?" Ratchet asked.  
"I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history" Optimus replied.  
"Wait, so, there must've been a large battle over some energon deposit, and Megatron plan on bringing them back from the dead?" I asked, shudderin, recalling something I had once seen on top of pokemon tower.

"Yes, Zeke, is there something on your mind?"

"There is, but I don't feel like talking about right now" I shuddered, remembering that day.

Flashback

 _It was in the middle of the night, only a few days before I would be moving to Johto. I decided I wanted to visit the pokemon tower, but not with any friends, just a flash light. The reason? I felt a need to disprove the myth about the top of the tower. I walked into the first floor, seeing several ghost pokemon minding their business. I at least made one smart decision that night, being the night where all ghost pokemon are calm. I didn't bother any of them and climbed the next three floors. I could see faded 'R's around the floor. Another two floors, floor five, and there was a black cloth with a red 'R' on it. I dropped the cloth and continued to climb the floors. I made it to the floor right before the top floor, finding only a gengar, banette, and a dusknoir up on the second to last floor. The dusknoir seemed worried about something, and didn't even notice me. The gengar looked confused, and the banette didn't care. I slipped past the dusknoir, and walked up the last set of stairs. I saw two tombstones and walked up to the left one first. Behind it was a stone, 50% light orange, 25% muted yellow, 20% red, 5% reddish/pink. I picked up the stone and put it in my pocket, it looked like it had fallen out of the sky. I looked over to the tombstone, it looked much older and worn. I was debating on whether or not to observe it but, I just had to debunk this myth, the myth? The white hands and Buriedalive. I reached out to the stone, and brushed off the dust off of the words. I couldn't decipher the writing however, all I saw was: mew. I turned around to walk down the stairs, but instead, I heard groaning and turned around and saw something coming out of the floor in front of the tombstone. Out of the floor rose up a translucent figure, he had apricot pokeballs on his waist, the first ever pokeballs released. I was terrified and was frozen in my place._

" _*Groan* Fresh…meat" The spectral trainer moaned. My eyes widened and I started shaking, but all of a sudden, something landed in front of me and the ghost. It was something I never expected to see, and possibly the most misunderstood pokemon in existence. Defending me, was the legendary pokemon of dimensions, origin form Giratina! The pokemon screeched its cry and shot a shadow ball at the ghost. The ghost was forced to retreat and giratina took one look at me before retreating through a portal back to its own dimension._

" _Woah" I breathed. I fell back on my butt and rubbed my forehead. "Did that really just happen?" I asked._

 _A few minutes later I walked back down the tower, only to be greeted by my parents. "Zeke! Zeke! Are you okay?! What happened!" My parents shook my shoulders.  
"Buriedalive…" I muttered.  
"You were attacked? Are you okay!" My mother and father asked me, a crowd was already forming around us.  
"Look! Little Zeke's scared!" One of the bullies teased, I was shocked yes, but not scared anymore.  
"No…" I mumbled. "Origin…Giratina" I said a little louder. Murmurs were sent across the crowd. "Giratina…saved me" I said, finally looking up. _

End of Flashback

When I was out of my trance, I found myself staring at a small army of cybertronian undead.  
"No…not again" I shuddered as I looked down at the undead.  
"Well, what do we have here? A young human stray from the ranks?" I whirled around, seeing a large, gladiator looking decepticon behind me. I reached for my belt, grabbing a pokeball.  
"Who are you!" I questioned.  
"Hasn't Optimus mentioned me?" The con asked.

"Well, if he did, he didn't explain well, or I was asleep" I laughed nervously. I didn't move my hand from the pokeball that I had my hand on.  
"My name is Megatron, and you should learn to fear me" Megatron told me. He took a step towards me, reaching down to grab me. I dodged his hand and threw a pokeball. I had no idea which pokemon I threw out, but I knew that I'd make it work. Out of the pokeball came Pidgey, definitely something that neither I nor Megatron expected.

"Pidgey! Use sand attack (the most annoying move when you first start out, lol)!"  
"Gaah!" Megatron yelled, being blinded. Megatron stumbled, and fell off the rocky cliff face. I watched as Megs' tumbled down and fell on some of the zombie-cons. I quickly ran away from the Cliffside, knowing it would only take about a minute for the cons' leader to get back up, thirsting for human blood. I knew there was nowhere to hide, except, for the battle ground below. I was trapped, and Megatron knew it. My guess for how long it would take for Megatron was correct, because a minute later, I was blown to the ground from a dark energon blast. I tumbled to the ground, not realizing that a certain bird pokemon escaped from her pokeball. I saw a white light, thinking I was dead, when in reality, it was much better than that. I felt myself being picked up and air blowing against my face. It only took me a few seconds to think of a plausible explanation: Pidgey must've evolved and became a Pidgeotto, and was currently saving my arse. The save was short lived, because when I could finally see the ground, I was on the ground. I returned Pidgeotto to her pokeball and stared at Megatron as he stood only feet away from me. I stood to my feet, holding my left arm, and limping. I now stood directly in front of the con.

"You're going to regret doing that" I informed the cons' leader, filled with courage and determination.

"Am I?" He scoffed and laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah you are, because there's a certain dimensional dragon descending from above" I managed to smirk as I looked to the cloudy sky. I could see a snake-like figure with six wings and golden shining armor breaking through the fog (origin form).

"Giiirrraaa!" The dragon screeched. Megatron was thrown to the left of me, maybe, 50 feet or so? "Tiiinnnaaa!" The dragon shrieked, forming a dragon-type pokemon move in its mouth. Megatron had just got up, only to be thrown back further by a draco meteor. Megatron was going to try and attack, but his attention was drawn to Optimus, who had just reached the top of the cliff face.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled.  
"Maybe another day, Optimus, I will get a bigger army! This is but a prelude!" Megatron transformed into some sort of jet and flew off.

"Thank you, Giratina" I thanked the dragon.

"Gira!" The dragon screeched. The dragon then flew into the fog barrier and disappeared through a circle of light.

"Zeke, are you okay?" Optimus asked.  
"I don't know, I feel a lot of pain in my left arm and right leg" I responded. "But, I'm alive, that's what's important, right?" I humorously asked. Optimus smiled and got Ratchet.

"You broke five bones, I'm surprised you didn't break your neck, you also have some sort of dark matter in your system" Ratchet informed me. "But, it's not doing anything, as if it's being balanced by something else" Ratchet added.  
"Well, that's good, that it's not doing anything, the only question is: why?" I asked.  
"I'll have to run scans on you every once in a while, to make sure that everything is okay" Ratchet replied. "Just take it easy for a day, and rest" Ratchet ordered. I nodded and walked over to my "bed".

"You okay?" Darkrai asked me.  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, just need to take it easy, try not to damage anymore bones, considering I broke five" I mused, grinning at my friend.  
"You know, I worry about you sometimes" Darkrai told me, a worrying look was in his right eye (the only one normally visable).  
"I haven't nearly got myself killed **that** many times, have I?" I asked.  
"With, or without my presence?" Darkrai sarcastically asked. "Let's see here, there was the zombie incident at pokemon tower (that comment caught Optimus' glance), then there was that time when you tried to talk sense into Dialga and Palkia when they appeared in your town at the time, oh, then that time when a haunter almost killed you, here's another one: that time when you fell off a cliff side and I had to catch you, then there was that time when you almost saw what was underneath a mimikyu's costume, and the last famous one was when you decided you wanted to see what a beedrill colony leader looked like" Darkrai sarcastically replied.

"What about that one ultra-beast incident?" I asked.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, when you were nearly scrapped by a guzzlord" Darkrai added. "That too"

"You really have a habit of getting into trouble" Arcee noted.  
"Not always on purpose" I replied, trying to defend myself. "I'm like a magnet for adventure" I stated.  
"More like a magnet for trouble" Darkrai muttered.

#I don't know what else to do for darkness rising 4 and I want to get a longer chapte rout for you all, so I'm going to get right into darkness rising 5.

"You're going to space?" I asked, confused at the whole thing, as Jack stood next to me.

"Yep, the final frontier" Miko replied.  
"Can the bots even get to space?" Jack asked.  
"Not really" Raf replied.  
"Something about stretching the bridge too far" I told Jack. "And wouldn't the final frontier be another dimension?" I asked.

"Oh, be quiet" Miko snapped.

"Also, what happened to you?" Jack asked me.  
"Got hit with a dark energon blast, ya' know, the virtually non-existent stuff? Got blown to the ground, Pidgey "poke-volved", and a giant dimensional dragon saved me, for the second time" I summarized.

"Ah-ha, so, you broke a few bones in the process, maybe I should get my mom to look at that" Jack told me.  
"That might be a good idea" I replied. "For now, let's hope the bots can deal with the darkness that's rising" I told Jack.

Time skip to the satellite array in Texas scene

"The security in the place lacks" Miko observed as we arrived.  
"Yeah, it's definitely bad" I replied as we entered the building. We arrived in a room where Raf started typing away at a computer.  
"Now, who would be the best to help us guard this place?" I asked myself, thinking about the most possible explanation: a security guard. So, I chose what any water balloon master would choose: Totodile. I released the small, cute little blue alligator from his capsule kneeled down to his level. "Hey Totodile, do you think you could help us stand guard?" I asked. Totodile smiled and walked over to the door.

"To-to!" Totodile happily yelled. I smiled as Totodile stood at the doorway. I stood only a foot behind him as I peered out of the doorway. A minute or two passed and I started to see something black and purple heading towards the room.  
"Are there black and purple animals in Texas?" I asked.

"What?" Jack asked, peering out of the door. "No! That's one of Soundwave's tentacle arm things!" Jack exclaimed as it entered the room.  
"Totodile! Use bite!" I quickly switched into a my "battle attitude" as Totodile jumped into action. The arm flinched and threw Totodile off, smashing the computer with an axe.  
"You gave it an axe?!" Jack yelled to Miko as we ran out of the room.  
"I did not hand it an axe! It stole the axe!" Miko yelled back. We entered the room to see a black and purple con.  
"Totodile! Use water gun!" I exclaimed, the water was high pressured, made the con flinch, and covered his screen in water. The con then turned around and flew off.  
"The coordinates are locked onto Cybertron" Raf said, crouching down to the cords.

"Let's get back to base" I offered, lending Raf a hand.

"They need backup" I observed, not knowing how to help.  
"They do, but from whom?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, Ratchet can't help, he's stuck at base, he's the only one who could properly get them back" Raf replied.  
"I'll go" I said, coming up with an idea.  
"And how do you propose to do that, without a space suit?" Ratchet asked.  
"With the power of a dimensional dragon" I grinned, taking the elevator to the top of the base, with Miko, Raf, and Jack.  
"You all ready to see the dimensional dragon, Giratina?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" Miko exclaimed.  
"I guess" Jack shrugged.  
"It would be an interesting sight" Raf replied.  
"Well then, let's do this" I said, turning my attention to the cloudy sky.  
"Giratina! We need your help! The bots need your help! This world needs your help!" I yelled to the sky. Not five seconds passed until a swirling gray light appeared above the cloud layer. Giratina (origin form) descended from the gray clouds, hovering in front of the giant rock we were on.  
"Giiirrraa!" Giratina screeched.

"Giratina, can you take me up to the space bridge by the cons' warship?" I asked, hopefully looking into Giratina's eyes with determination.

"Gira!" Giratina screamed, turning around to let me on its back. I climbed on as a blackish force field appeared around me. Giratina then took to the sky, aiming for the moon. "Ggiiirrraaa!" Giratina screeched as we broke the cloud layers.  
"Hold in there, we're coming" I muttered as we broke into the ozone layer.

"Raf!" I exclaimed through the phone Crescent gave me.  
"Zeke! How can you-"

"Never mind that! Can you blow up the space bridge from the inside?!" I yelled while wrecking con' tailpipe.  
"Would schematics help?" I heard Raf ask someone else.  
"Optimus, are you sure you want to do this?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"It's our only choice" I heard Optimus say over the comm.

"Then let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet exclaimed.  
"Get ready for a bang!" I yelled, both to our team, and to Giratina. I smirked as Megatron spotted me, I made a fake salute and continued to wreck con' tailpipe with Giratina.  
"Get scrapped" I grinned, putting on swag sunglasses.

We are currently experiencing character problems, please stand by.

The space bridge started glowing, I knew it was about to blow up. "Giratina! We have to get out of here!" I exclaimed. Giratina looked back to me and nodded, diving towards the earth's surface. However, a purple laser hurtled towards me, knocking me off of Giratina's back, and sent me plummeting towards the earth's surface.  
"We're out of time!" I managed to yell out. However, before I could enter the earth's atmosphere, I fell through a gray circle, and I landed on the yellow couch back at the base. "*PLUMP!* Ow…" I groaned after hitting the couch, thankfully, I don't think I broke anything else.

"Zeke?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, I think, I think Giratina teleported me here, man that's an awesome misunderstood pokemon" I rubbed my head, standing up. "I don't think I broke anything else, everyone fine here?" I asked.

"Arcee managed to get shot, but she'll be fine" Jack replied.  
"Good, I got shot off of Giratina's back, nearly burnt up in the earth's atmosphere, how are you doing?" I asked.  
"Well, pretty good actually" Jack replied.

"What's you learn about going into space without my permission?" Ratchet asked sternly.

"I learned that Megs does not like being mocked" I sarcastically replied, making the teens laugh, and even made Optimus crack a small smile. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were also grinning.

"So, Megatron didn't only set his sights on shooting me, huh?" Arcee asked, walking out of, whatever that place is.  
"Yeah, huh, guess we're know on the: I want their heads on a silver platter list, eh?" I asked, grinning.

 **Alright, this should've been out Friday, but I had to work on my thesis paper. I also have six lessons of Algebra one to do this week, so, updates might be a little slow. Two, I had some scout stuff to do and I spent some time with my family, I also read a bit. Both online and from a book. To finish that off, I also got a new 3DS XL, since my old one broke (the top screen literally snapped off the bottom one after I dropped it), if you were wondering, it has the C stick and its red. So, I'm really hyped about that, I can finally finish playing Ultra Moon. So, I played a bit of that as well. But hey, you guys ended up with a longer chapter, so, yeah. Also! Thank you for (had to look at the story really quick) 89 reads and one review! As well as 1 favorite! Again, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a little while since I've done a chapter, but not to terribly long. Also, I have a FNAF story, anthro pokemon story (completely safe, Teen just like all my stories), and a wings of fire story, so if you like any those, you can check them out if you so want. Also, funny story from today (March 12), I was doing my math and I was fiddling with my headphones, but there was this button on my left earpiece, and I didn't know it was there. I accidently pressed the button and it called the last person I had called, my friend, who was in class at the time. After he was done with school, he called me and asked why I called him, I told him about the button and we shared a laugh about it, so, everything turned out fine. Anyways, I don't think I'll do the masters and students episode, just for the fact that the humans aren't in it all that much. So, if you guys liked that episode, I apologize in advance. Also, I saw the spelling error last time when I wrote "know" instead of "now" in the last sentences of the last chapter. Also, I think, I'm going to change this to a crossover, nothing will happen to the story, it will continue going as it is, but I'm going to change the story to a crossover. Just wanted to let you all know.**

 **Scrap heap: Get off of that!**

"What gives Arcee? I didn't expect another ride today" Jack casually asked once he entered the base.  
"It's my turn for a mission" Arcee replied.

"I'd hate for you to feel bad for leaving me inside on a day like this" Jack said, hinting at a very obvious want to go on a mission.  
"Artic exploration" Arcee clarified, smirking.  
"Indoors where it's warm" Jack motioned to the rest of the base and slipped away.

"There's something I want to check out in this Arctic on this planet" I said, bringing out a heavy-duty coat. "On the edge of the Artic, though I don't expect I'll want to be out there for more than an hour or so" I clarified where on the freezing ice continent I'd be.  
"No more than an hour" Ratchet said strictly. I nodded and picked up Charmander's pokeball. I stepped through the ground bridge after making sure I had everything on, I didn't know that a certain shadow was following me though.

I pushed through the heavy blizzard and soon enough, I found myself in an abandoned temple. There carvings on the wall that seemed as if I wasn't the first person to fall into this world, someone had wrote the name "Golden" neatly on the wall. I could only assume that was who had fallen into this world. I continued to look around and was amazed at the team it seemed this trainer had, a Yveltal, Zygarde, Groudon, Rayquaza, and a Necrozma! However, it was the sixth pokemon depicted that stopped me, it was a charizard, a mega charizard, however, it was almost as if it was a cross of charizard X and Y. I was stumped as I stared at it, eventually though, I made my way to other parts of the temple. I could see evidence of different legendary pokemon residing here. There were carvings of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina? The four Regis, Articuno, a pokemon that I couldn't recognize (#Mew), Lugia, Zekrom, Kyurem, a shadow looking warrior pokemon (#Marshadow), Lunala, and at the very top of it all, Arceus.

I stood staring at the carving, amazed that Arceus was once here. I wondered to myself as I walked the corridors: _Was there any legendary here right now?_ This idea exited me and I grabbed and ultra ball from my bag. I walked around the corridors and suddenly felt a gust of freezing air come in contact with me. I held my arms up and protected my face. When I uncovered my face, in front of me, was no other than the legendary pokemon Articuno! I smiled and threw out Charmander.

"Let's give this all we've got!" I exclaimed, smiling, this would be my first official battle against a legendary. Needless to say, Articuno was whooping for two minutes of the battle. I frowned, I knew Charmeleon was weak, and I didn't want to lose this. However, as Articuno went to make the final move, light filled the temple. Articuno was sent backwards as a fully recovered, Charmeleon appeared after the smoke cleared. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Let's do this! Charmeleon! Let's finish this off with flame burst!" I smiled as a powerful flame burst was shot at Articuno. The hit made contact, and after the smoke had cleared, Articuno lay on the floor, defeated. I threw the ultra ball at it and waited anxiously as it rocked once, then twice, a third time, and then a fourth time! I had caught the legendary bird. I smiled and picked up the ball. I healed the two pokemon and looked at what Articuno was guarding, I didn't even realize that it was guarding something. I saw that there was a box behind it, and a lock on the box. I couldn't open it, and soon realized that it had been over an hour, by five minutes. I was surprised and ran to the entrance of the tunnel, as suspected, somehow, there was already a wormhole back. I jumped through it and found myself rolling under flying, metal balls with legs and teeth.

"What's going on!?" I yelled.  
"Scraplets!" I heard Ratchet yell. I ran up to the couch and saw my team defending their pokeballs.  
"Eey! Get off of those!" I yelled, throwing out the legendary bird, Articuno. "Use Blizzard and then powder snow!" I yelled to the bird. Ice cold wings rushed through the base and those Scraplets, or whatever, fell down to the ground one by one.  
"Guess they don't like freezing temperatures" Darkrai observed.  
"You think?" I asked.  
"Where'd you score Articuno?" Darkrai asked.  
"Abandoned temple, Charmander evolved, and I found a mysterious box" I grinned after saying that last part. "Was that it?" I asked Ratchet.  
"No, those were merely scouts" Ratchet replied.  
"Way isn't the ground bridge still not working!" He stressed, thinking about what was happening. "There must be a breach in the energon fuel line!" He exclaimed.  
"I'll stay here with you all, you three can go fix the breach" I told the teens.  
"Got it, how do we fix it?"

I had left Articuno to fly around the area, letting it explore the area a bit, while patrolling the base at the same time. I was starting to get tired listening to the bots groan, yeah, they're a bit scratched up but, they're made of metal. It wasn't long before the teens came back in and the last wave of scraplets came in. I was amazed as Bulkhead managed to get to his feet and run out of the base, all of the scraplets followed suit.

I watched the bots all heal up and shook my head as Miko started jumping around.  
"Scraplet?!" Jack asked.

"No! Spider!" Miko then took off down the hallway, screaming. I laughed and doubled over, holding my stomach.  
"I'll never, ever, ever wipe that from my memory!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"I wish I could've seen some snow" Raph said, disappointed.

"Who says you can't?" I asked, smiling. "Articuno! Use a weak blizzard!" I exclaimed. Snow filled a spot around Raph, a good 5 yards by 5 yards (5 yards equals 457.2 centimeters). I smiled at the scene, it was good to share a smile in this hectic adventure.

Con Job

It was an average day at the base, playing games on the T.V., researching creepy legends with Darkrai, sleeping, kicking con tailpipe, etc. However, all of a sudden, a voice comes in over the com unit.

"This is autobot outpost omega one, do you copy?" Ratchet asked.  
"I've had warmer welcomes from decepticon combat brigades" A voice replied sarcastically, making me smile at the reply.

"Jackie! Where've you been?" Bulkhead suddenly yelled into the com.  
"Bulkhead? Is that you?" The voice asked.  
"Can you confirm his voice-print?" Optimus asked Bulkhead.  
"It's 100% Optimus! We'll send you landing coordinates!" Bulkhead exclaimed. I was interested in meeting this new bot, a few of my team members also looked towards the com unit, particularly Darkrai, always protective. I rolled my eyes and watched as the bots saw that decepticons were narrowing in on Wheeljack's position.  
"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled.  
"I'll prepare a sick bay" Ratchet said as the bots walked towards the swirling portal.

"For who? The cons?" Bulkhead asked. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" The three bots then ran into the portal. Meanwhile, while they were on the mission, I started looking at Raph's laptop, he left it where I was sitting and I got bored and decided to check it out. On it I saw several applications: An emulator, beta game-pokemon ghost ( _he must be making a game_ ), W.D.G ( _Wonder what that is…_ *hint hint*), and a writing application for whatever he uses that for. I put the laptop down and looked to the ground bridge as the bots came through (there was a hint for my last story that I'll be doing in my "Crescent saga", it will be after the next story I'll be doing, for more information on that story, go to Crescent's Deadly Touch, chapter 10 author's note). I watched the new bot as he came through, his paint pattern was mostly white with some red and green lines in there. I looked up from the couch and gave him a salute, to be funny, he grinned a bit before turning the bots. I wasn't really listening until later that day when we quote on quote: "had a party". I watched as Wheeljack and Bulkhead lobbed a medal ball back and forth. However, one of the lobs was off and ricocheted off of Bulkhead. The ball of metal came hurtling towards me.

"What the-!" I dove to my left as Articuno used a powerful air slash to knock the metal ball back to the two.  
"Arti!" Articuno screamed angrily. I glared at the two.  
"Watch it!" I snapped, standing up and dusting myself off.

"That one is full of energy" Wheeljack murmured to Bulkhead.  
"I heard that" I informed the bot, making signal to Pigeotto. Who used sand attack and covered the bot's face in sand, temporarily blinding the bot. I snickered and grinned, laying back down on the couch. I listened as Arcee explained what the two were doing to Jack, apparently "lobbing" is a favorite past time on Cybertron. I relaxed on the couch and found myself drifting off.

"Tell it! Tell the story of Darkmount pass!" Bulkhead ordered, making me jump up.

"Gah! What the heck!" I yelled, rubbing my head, I was somewhat agitated.  
"Fine, you want to live in the past Bulk? There we were, trapped, cons on both sides, then I kicked con tailpipe and used their backsides as stepping stones, allowing me and Bulk to cross. Isn't that how it went, Bulk?" Wheeljack asked, I had made my way down beside Miko.  
"Yeah, that's exactly how it went, except that I wasn't there" Bulkhead narrowed his optics. Wheeljack then went to reach for Miko, I shoved her out of the way and I was grabbed instead.  
"Stay back! Or I'll squeeze him to a pulp!" Wheeljack took on a more menacing voice and gave me a little squeeze.  
"As if, my friends will be on you in a matter of seconds" I warned, glaring at the con.

"Your bot friends won't be able to help you" The con laughed.  
"Maybe not, but there's a certain shadow heading this way" I grinned, the portal had been opened and the con was knocked down as Darkrai appeared in front of us, launching a shadow ball at the con's face. I started falling to the ground, but Pigeotto caught me, flying back over to the yellow couch. I smiled and thanked the two before the real Wheeljack arrived and stepped on the fake. They then had a sword battle, which, the real Wheeljack obviously won and threw the con through the portal. However, he gave the con a little parting gift: a grenade. I grinned, imagining the explosion that would cause.  
"I'd close that before the stink comes through" Wheeljack stated, making Ratchet close the ground bridge.  
"How's it going?" I asked, grinning, this was definitely a party night.

 **Yeah, so feel free to ask any questions or leave constructive criticism, I'll accept it and probably take it and use it. I'm going to be changing it to a crossover btw, so, I'm going through with that. Anyways, sorry for the shorter chapter, but I felt rushed and needed to get this out, so…sorry. Anyways, feel free to guess what you think the last story is going to be! I'm out! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so, last author's note, when I said "last story", I mean the story,** **before** **the last story in "The Crescent Saga". If you don't know what "The Crescent Saga" is, I don't blame you. The Crescent Saga is the stories that are on my profile right now, though I'm not done with it yet. This story is part of said saga. I so far have completed a pokemon one and a FNAF one. I'm working on a Wings of Fire one, and then another different style Wings of Fire story after that one. As for the story after that…that's for you all to guess…remember to beware of the man who speaks in hands ;). Now that that's done, let's get into this chapter.**

Convoy: Great, more enemies

It was a normal day in the autobot base, Ratchet being a scrooge, Raf typing on his laptop, Miko and Jack playing games, an all-out battle between Darkrai and Articuno, wait what? I bolted up from the couch and looked over the railing, where the two pokemon were attacking each other.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, panicked. I then turned to the other teens. "What are they doing?!" I yelled, putting my hands on my head.

"Don't know, they just started brawling" Miko replied, shrugging.

"And what are you lot doing? Aren't you supposed to keep each other in check!" I turned around, facing my other team members. Beedrill looked amused, Totodile was jumping up and down, grinning with his sharp little teeth, Pigeotto was asleep (typical), Charmeleon looked a little guilty, but regardless, didn't do anything, and Arbok, Arbok just sat there. I sighed, shaking my head. "What am I supposed to do with you lot?" I asked, smiling. "Arbok, use Glare" I ordered, pointing to the two that were brawling it out. Arbok hissed before a pair of yellow eyes with red slits for pupils appeared, the two suddenly fell to the ground, twitching as little bits of electricity ran across them. "And what do you two think you were doing?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"Ice pigeon here decided to freeze my sleeping spot" Darkrai responded. I looked over to Articuno. Before I could ask, something came tumbling through a portal in front of me.

"Crescent! You may be Rain's friend, but you can't just teleport pokemon places!" A voice yelled, presumably the thing that tumbled out of the portal.

"I've got permission to teleport you guys from Rain, it's not like I didn't ask first" A familiar voice responded. I got a clear view of what had tumbled out of the portal, before I could even register what was happening, Darkrai was slowly sinking into the ground.

"Where do you think, you're going?" I asked, glaring daggers at both pokemon.

"Crescent…where are we?" The female in front of me asked.

"This is Zeke, a trainer from a different world in the Johto region, he was teleported here by…something" Crescent replied, shrugging.  
"That doesn't answer my question"

"Come on Arceus, it's not that important, is it?"  
"It definitely is important!"

"I feel like I've heard that name before" I said to myself, noticing the two powerful pokemon starting to slip away again. "*Cough cough* Where are you two going?" I asked, crossing my arms. It was now that Arceus noticed me, and the two pokemon I was glaring at.  
"Um, may I ask what the problem is?" Arceus asked, walking over. I sighed turning around to talk to the female.

"I woke up to two of my friends brawling it out, since Darkrai is the only one able to speak the human language, I was trying to figure out a way to solve the problem" I responded, putting a hand to my forehead.

"I can understand the both of them, if you want my help" Arceus offered, that's when it clicked.  
"Wait, are you from a different pokemon universe?" I asked.  
"Bingo!" Crescent said, taking a sucker out of his mouth.  
"Where'd you get that?" I asked, confused.  
"Doesn't matter, why don't you solve your little conflict, I think I'll just leave for a few minutes" Crescent said, leaving through a portal.  
"Alright, Articuno, Darkrai, why don't you both tell your sides of the story?" I asked, though it was more of a command.

"I was sleeping, but icy wings over there decided to freeze my sleeping spot" Darkrai answered in his normal, eerie, ghostly voice. Articuno started squawking at Darkrai.  
"Articuno says that Darkrai was chilling him to the bone, with his ghostly aura" Arceus told me (alright, I know that legendary and mythical pokemon don't have genders, in the games, but in this story they do, sooooo yeah…).  
"What? That can't be helped, you didn't have to freeze me, you could've just moved" Darkrai responded, turning away. Articuno started squawking again, only to give up and shoot an aurora beam at Darkrai.  
"Oh gosh" I said, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Do you do through this most days?" Arceus asked.  
"No, in fact I only met Articuno recently" I responded.  
"How long have you known Darkrai?"

"Quite a long time" I responded, getting lost in my thoughts. That's when I suddenly gasped as a flashback came into my head.

 _The pokemon tower…BuriedAlive…Origin form Giratina…Palkia…Dialga…white, ghostly hands…large, looming shadow._

I was thrown out of my memories, I still remembered that day, that shadow…a large, dragon-like shadow looming over the sea, as the sun set and brought night. I didn't even know it, but I was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Arceus asked, crouching down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just…some memories" I replied, looking over to one of Ratchet's screens. "You've got an incoming call" I observed.  
"Agent Fowler? What is it?" Ratchet asked.  
"Some con shot me out of the sky! I need you to come and get the D.I.N.G.U.S!" (I feel like I spelt that wrong…). I snorted, trying to hold in my laughter.

"A D.I.N.G.U.S.?" I asked, trying not to laugh.  
"A very destructive weapon that could destroy the state I'm in plus the few next door!" Fowler yelled through the mic.

"Not the happiest fellow I've ever met" Arceus muttered.

"No, he's not" I muttered back.

"Did Agent Fowler say what state he was in?" Raf asked.  
"Let's bridge it back to the base!" Miko said.  
"What?!" I yelled. "What if it becomes unstable?! It could blow up all fifty states and beyond!" I exclaimed.

"Zeke is right, we can't afford to use the ground bridge, we must transport it manually" Optimus said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Why are you here!?" Arcee yelled at me, in the darkness.

"Because I wanted to be" I replied.  
"Does it hurt that I came as well?" I heard a third voice.  
"Ooh, a third member of the secret 'let's sneak on missions club'" I responded to the voice.  
"I did not sneak in! Optimus told me to be here!" Arcee replied.  
"Huh, does that mean we only have two members then?" I asked.

When we got into a tunnel, the bots moved the D.I.N.G.U.S. into a train.  
"You two, get in there" Arcee ordered, putting us in the train.  
"Thanks for asking" I grinned.

"Did something just shoot the train?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think we should jump" I jumped as I saw blue electricity pass through the train.

"Good call" I said in the darkness.  
"Thanks" Arceus replied. It wasn't long before something started drilling into the top of the train.

"I think this is my call, hold down the fort!" I yelled, letting out Articuno, we then flew through the opening as soon as the hole was made. I stood on top of Articuno, glaring at the humans with the guns, but they weren't the only ones with them.

"Sir! What is that?!" One of the men yelled.  
"Articuno! Aurora Beam!" I yelled over the wind, Articuno shot the rainnow colored ice attack, barely missing one of the men. "Leave!" I yelled, holding onto my hat. The helicopter took off, only for a little missile like bullet to hit the train tracks ahead, blowing them up. I turned my attention to the train. "Use ice beam on the train's wheels!" I shouted, thinking it would slow the train in the process. We managed to freeze one of the train's carts wheels, meaning we froze about four wheels, before Optimus came to the rescue.

"It seems that we now have human and cybertronian enemies now" I observed, thinking about the past day. Arceus had already left, and Articuno and Darkrai were still mad at each other.

Predatory (I'm skipping two episodes ahead, sorry)

The past few weeks had been crazy, Pigeotto was now a pigeot, the final evolution, and Charmeleon had evolved into charizard. Now, we were in the middle of the forest, well, they were on the ground in the middle of said forest, I was in the air.

On my way out, I looked at the box again and took out the stone that was inside it, I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I couldn't be sure. This was only a routine mission, basically scouting for energon, so, I only took Charizard with me on this one.

"Why is HE in the air, and WE are on the ground?" Jack asked.  
"Charizard and I are in the air so we won't get eaten as much as you by mosquitos" I answered, patting Charizard on the head.

"What is it Jack? Aren't you prepared for the wild?" Arcee smirked, amused at the situation.

"You wouldn't happen to be making fun of my survival kit, would you?" Jack asked.  
"Naw" I sarcastically replied.  
"Maybe" Arcee answered.

"Hey, I can use my magnesium fire starter and my pocket knife to whip up some mac n' cheese" Jack replied, making an 'o' with his hand.

"Oh, my, gosh. Mac n' cheese, Jack, you've just found out the way to defeat the decepticons" I sarcastically remarked. That's when Arcee's thingy started beeping.

"There shouldn't be any energon around here" Arcee remarked.  
"Who wants to bet it's an decpticon warship?" I sarcastically asked, throwing my arms up in the air. Charizard swooped down and I grabbed Jack, pulling him up and onto Charizard with me.

The three of us circled above in the clouds, waiting until Arcee came back, and when she did, she did not look well.

"There's no doubt about it, she's dealing with some inner demons" I remarked, patting Charizard on the head, signaling to bring us down lower. Jack was about to say something, but I shook my head and signaled Charizard to follow Arcee.

"Stay here" Arcee ordered. I think she expected us to stay, don't know why though…

"Why, exactly are we following her" I asked Jack (I had just decided to let Charizard fly us in the direction she went in).  
"Do you think she really expected us to stay here?" Jack replied.  
"Don't tell her this was my idea, this is all yours" I told him, shaking my head.  
"There!" Jack yelled, making me cover his mouth immediately as I saw a purple and black spider lady. It wasn't much use however, as she spotted us.

"Jack! I'll distract her! You go and blow up that spaceship! I'll drop you off in the woods!"  
"And if she follows me!?"  
"I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" We swooped down on Charizard, I dropped Jack down, and boy did he started running immediately. "Hey Spider lady!" I yelled. "Come and get me!" I taunted, landing on top of the cliff Arcee was currently pinned to. Unfortunately, spider lady followed Jack instead. "Charizard…let's give Spider lady some incentive" I grinned. "Dragon pulse!" I pointed down at the spider lady. A purple and blue dragon shot down and hit the spider lady in the back, causing her to lurch forward. She turned around, giving me a sickening, evil smile. This cause my eyes to wide, making me return Charizard and take off.

"Gosh dangit! Why does this have to be a completely flat plateau!?" I yelled, running across the dirt and rock. It didn't take long, one, for spider lady to get on the plateau, and two, for me to reach a forest on said plateau.

It was very, very, very foggy in that forest on top of the plateau. It meant it'd be harder for spider lady to find me, but it also meant that it'd be harder for me to see.

"Gah! Ow!" I rubbed my head, quickly getting back to walking through the fog after walking right into a root, causing me trip over. "I'm lost, gosh dangit" I mumbled under my breath. I could just _feel_ the spider lady getting closer. However, I kept going, I couldn't let myself lose my bravery. I pushed forward, eventually braking into a sprint. I came to a sudden stop when I reached a cliff's edge. "Scrap" I said, looking down at the river below.

"Oh, how sad, have you reached the end of the line?" I whipped around, seeing the spider lady standing in front of me.

"Maybe, maybe not" I nervously chuckled.  
"Looks like you're chilled to the bone, if you ask me" the spider lady responded.  
"That was a real, _rib_ -tic one" I took a step back, hearing the crumbling of rocks. "Well, this has been nice, but I've got to go" I whipped around, jumped and started to fall towards the water. I felt something sticky wrap around most of my body, my right hand was free, but that was it. I was five feet above the water when I was suddenly pulled back up, like bungie jumping. However, the chord of web snapped as I came back down. I fell into the water, feeling the water wrap me in, and the darkness surrounded me.

I quickly snapped my eyes open under the water, I began to swim with my legs, like a dolphin would, with a tail of course, not so much the case for me. I was able to surface, and I reached the land. I was able to get onto muddy shore. I knew that the spider lady would be after me again before long. I was able to the webs off with my right hand using a sharp stick. I made a break for the trees, at least it wasn't very foggy down here.

"I think…I finally…lost her" I panted, putting my hands on my knees.  
"You thought wrong" Before I could try to run, I was pinned to a tree.

"Now, wat should I do with you? You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, I could kill you right now, or you could be my pet? How does that sound?" The spider lady taunted.

"Back off, or things might get deadly" I warned, not taking my eyes off the ground.  
"Oh, really, and what are you going to do about it?" She then flexed one of her claws and drug it down my right arm, the one I happened to throw pokéballs with. The acid was definitely going to make a mark. All on his own, Charizard suddenly burst out of his pokeball.

"Break the bonds, mega evolve" I said through my pain. An orange, blue, and black light came from the keystone, as well as from the stone in my pocket, which flew _itself_ to Charizard. When it made contact, the light came from Charizard as well. The sheer energy of the mega evolution sent a _huge_ pulse of air through the forest.

"Char!" Charizard roared, I could now clearly make out the form of the mega evolution. It looked like mega charizard Y, but with blue flames coming out its mouth, and blue and black skin, as well as a blue tail flame, and purple eyes.

"Use…overheat" I mumbled. This would not end well for the spider lady. I could feel the heat of the move and I was fifteen feet away and behind Charizard. The spider lady quickly retreated, I jumped on Charizard, clutching my right arm. I felt the ground shake, heard an explosion, and saw smoke in the sky. That had to have been jack.  
"Come on, let's find Jack" I patted Charizard and we took off, still in mega evolution form.

The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, due to mega Charizard-Z's ability.  
When I looked down, spider lady had trapped Jack, and was reaching for the kill.

"Mega Charizard, use dragon pulse" I grinned, this knocked the spider lady through many trees. "Don't let up, use dragon tail" I ordered. Charizard used dragon tail, knocking the spider lady back even more. "Come back" I said, returning Charizard back to his pokeball. I then fell to my knees.

"Zeke!" I heard Jack exclaim. My vision started to go black, I couldn't hold in much longer. I fell to my side, my vision getting darker and darker. Darker yet darker, until I was graced with unconsciousness.

I woke up gasping for air. I clutched my chest, I looked over and saw a sling on my right arm. I could tell it was in the middle of the night, though…I couldn't tell if I was in the base or not. I could see that Charizard's pokeball was on a night stand next to me. I must be in someone's house, probably Jack's. I looked around some more, I didn't know how I got here, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to be moving until the morning…

Just sleep, just dream (my own special episode)

"In the back of my mind, I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time, but I couldn't see, the monster is gone" I said out loud, walking out of Jack's house, they weren't awake yet, and that's a good thing for me. I walked out and onto the side walk, going nowhere fast.

I knew I was leaving the rest of my team behind, but I didn't plan on being gone long. Or, at least, I hoped not. I walked and walked until I just got to empty desert of Nevada. So, I walked into the desert.

The sun beat down on me, it had been one day, I had packed my back pack full of water and some food.

The second day, I found some shade and a large rock, that's where I made camp for the night.

The third day, I found a small town in the middle of nowhere, it had some necessities and an odd restaurant, some animatronic themed one or something like that.

The fourth day, I had found myself looking at the sky, wanting to be up there again.

The fifth day, I found myself in a canyon, quite a dark one in fact. I walked in the dimly lit crack in the ground, everything seemed fine until…I saw a door, in a random canyon, just sitting there. I walked over to it, seeing if it would open, and surprisingly enough, it did. It creaked open as I walked in. Metal floors, metal walls, metal ceilings, was what I was met with. I slowly walked in, I saw a flashlight on a nearby table and grabbed it. I clicked it on and walked further into the structure. I saw odd things on the walls, claw marks, burn marks, and odd indentions in the walls. I opened another door, only to be met with a gruesome smell. I quickly shut the door and shuddered, I didn't see what was in there, but I didn't want to.

I walked further along the hallway, until I walked into some sort of monitor room. I booted up the only working camera, and played the footage. All I could see was flashing lights, some scientists running around, and a long, dark purple tail run across the footage. I was horrified and looked around the room some more, it seemed as if this room had been touched by whatever had caused this, other than the broken monitors.

I entered some sort of lab room, there was shattered glass, skeletons on the floor, and broken equipment everywhere. I rushed out of the room, and the facility all together.

The sixth day, I started pondering, should I go back? I think I should go back.

The seventh day, I was flying on Mega Charizard through the air, above the clouds. I had to make it back to the base today. However, Charizard broke out of the direction of the base, and started flying somewhere else.

We reached a battle going on between the autobots and Starscream, we dove down just as two ground bridges appeared at the same time, and as both closed, everything else looked like it had a tinge of gray.

Shadowzone

I walked around, obviously not catching the attention of the bots, until I found the teens.

"Hey" I awkwardly said, rubbing my right arm.  
"Where did you go?!" Jack asked, frustrated.  
"I needed some time to myself" I answered, looking around.  
"Does anybody feel the ground shaking?" Raf asked, making me turn around.  
"Gah! Zombie-con!" I yelled, seeing a large, re-animated con.

Currently, us teens were trying above the con, out of reach.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Could we call the bots?" Miko asked.  
"We can try" Jack replied, pulling out his phone.  
"It's ringing" I observed. "We're reaching them, but we're probably…"

"Moving too fast for the eye to see!" Raf exclaimed.

"Let me try" I said, taking my pokegear and calling the autobot base. "Autobot outpost omega-1, this is Zeke, do you copy?" I asked.

"This is outpost omega-1, this is Ratchet, do you copy?"

"Ratchet! We have a re-animated Skyquake after us, though we have two other problems! We're stuck in some, shadowzone, and we can't get out! Two, there's a big shadow dragon flying towards us!"  
"What's a dragon!?"

"Giant, flying, fire breathing lizard!" Miko yelled into the mic. I froze as I saw what was approaching, something I wished to never see again. The same dragon-like figure that had been hovering over the sea that night.

"Zeke! I'm going to kill you for being gone so long!" I heard a ghostly voice yell, but I was stuck in a trance.

"Charizard! We have to fly! Now!" I yelled, pointing the opposite direction as the dragon that was coming closer. Charizard turned around and started flying a very, very, very high speed. "Hang on!" I yelled to the teens behind me.

We had landed and hidden, we were safe from the dragon, for now.

"Zeke, you know what that thing is? Don't you?" Jack asked.  
"It's a horror from my past" I simply answered. "Which is why I have to face it"

 **Alright, I'm splitting this episode in two parts, because we all LOVE cliffhangers. Also, thanks for 313 views! I'd like to recognise some people as well, even if I'm a little late doing so: Thank you, avatoa for favoriting and following the story. Thank you, Bladenightmare for favoriting and following the story. Thank you, Generalhyna for following and favoriting the story. Thank you, animebella09 for favoriting and following the story. Finally, thank you Defender54 for favoriting the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is going out way earlier than expected, hmm. Might be because I'm on break…eh, oh well. More stories for you guys. Also, you don't technically** **need** **to read my other stories, because, I'll give character descriptions in the last story for "The Crescent Saga", however, I highly encourage reading WoF Crescent's Deadly Touch. That said, let's get into the episode.**

 **Shadowzone pt. 2: Facing Fears**

"Are you an idiot?!" Jack whisper yelled.

"No, just insane" I grinned, climbing up onto the top of the cliff. "Hey you! Yeah! You, big scary dragon! Want a piece of this!?" I hit my chest a few times, just for good measure. The dragon obviously noticed this, and flew towards me. It looked like it had gotten into a fight with the zombie-con from earlier, and it had obviously won. I, however, stood my ground, not moving an inch from where I stood. I stood defiantly, staring the beast down. Before the dragon could reach for the kill though, another dragon got in its way, a certain dimension traveling dragon. Giratina roared, staring the other dragon down after Giratina had collided with it. You know the helpful thing about being on good terms with dimension traveling dragons? They can always help you, even if you're going at the speed of light.

"Come on! Move it!" I yelled, leading the teens to a ground bridge. "Stop!" I yelled, as the two dragons tackled each other into the cliff. "Move!" We continued to move, purple fire balls and hyper beams shot at and around us. Each time, one barely missed our group. We were right in front of the portal, but…I couldn't just leave Giratina at the mercy of the dragon. After all, it didn't have any. I picked up Starscream's arm, and pulled the finger back. The missile hit the dragon on its side, causing it to fall over. I then turned around and followed the others through the portal.

We live amongst titans.

Crisscross: You again?

I sat in Jack's garage, waiting for him to get back. Alas, the garage door started to open, but, so did the door behind me.

"Jack…tell me the rumors aren't true" Jack's mom, June Darby, said. I sat awkwardly on a chair, not noticed by his mom.  
"Wh-what rumors?" Jack asked.  
"Small town, I work at a hospital Jack, tell me you haven't been racing that motorcycle"

"What? N-no!" Jack exclaimed. I awkwardly coughed, signaling I was in existence.

"I think I'd know if Jack was racing with his motorcycle" I gave him a look that said: "I just saved your butt, you owe me."

A little while later, after rules had been put in place, Arcee was out on a mission, and I was sitting on Jack's couch. I was humming to myself, when, I felt as if something had just been added to the world. Something more than anything I had ever felt, eh, it probably doesn't matter. My attention was caught by Jack's mom entering the house.  
"Oh, hello" I greeted, waving.  
"Have you seen Jack?"

"No ma'am" I responded.

"Is his motorcycle in the garage?"  
"Yeah, I checked myself" I responded, nodding. I heard Jack's mom walk down the hall, before hesitating, in front of the door that led to the garage. I heard Jack open the garage door, right before his mom started yelling.

"Jack Darby! I thought we talked about this, I thought we understood each other!" Jack's mom yelled. I walked into the garage, seeing Arcee sitting there.  
"Um, pardon me, but Jack's bike is sitting right where it normally sits" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head.

"Did you get your friends to sneak it in?!"

"Jack has friends, as in more than one?" I asked, leaning against the door. "Shouldn't we be worrying more about the school bully instead?" I asked, looking at my fingers.

"That's it, I'm going back to work, you better not touch that bike, Jackson Darby" Jack's mom warned, getting in her car and driving off.

"Well, that was, absolutely lovely" I sarcastically remarked.

"Are you serious?! Neither of us can even leave the garage!" Jack exclaimed.

"My problem, how exactly?" I asked.

Later the next day, a package had arrived, one which I gave to Jack when he got back after work.  
"What is it?" He asked, opening it.  
"How would I know? I didn't open it" I deadpanned, yawning. When Jack opened it, a voice came on, one that made me immediately zone out. I stared at a frantically moving shadow in corner, moving my head as to symbol to follow.

"Jack! Would you stop fretting!?" I yelled as we drove to the location.  
"How?!"  
"Just stop! Your mom is fine! I'm sure of it!" I yelled as we pulled in.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked.  
"The usual" Arcee responded, driving through the bullets and into a room where Silas of M.E.C.H. stood.  
"Oh, you again" I said, disappointed.

"I was not expecting you, no matter, you two have thirty minutes to find and let June Darby go" Silas said, all the while Jack, walked over and stole his communication device. _Sly dog._ I thought, grinning as I walked out, however, I was stopped by a claw. I growled.  
"You again" I growled, pushing past the claw and out of the building. I walked around, searching the area for any sign of Jack's mom.

We did find her, eventually.  
"Mom!" Jack yelled.  
"Jack?!"  
"Don't worry! I can explain! Wait, I already did"

"That you did" I grinned, sliding under a web shot. "Now!" I yelled. "Dark pulse!" Darkrai appeared out of the shadows, his visible eye glowing. The attack hit successfully, knocking the ex-con off. "Try freeing your mom! I got dis!" I yelled, jumping down onto the metal below. "Shadow ball!"

Arcee was now free, and was having a very entertaining battle with the giant spider woman.  
"Yeah!" I cheered the bot on, jumping every now and then. Arcee led Airachnid into a trap, one which cement poured onto the con. "That's for severely burning my arm with acid!" I yelled.

Fowler and his men arrived, only for Airachnid to escape, by helicopter.

The time is near.

Rock Bottom

Totodile had evolved into Croconaw, to save my life, but I felt more than pride…I felt HOPE. Maybe we'd win this war after all…

We were waiting at an entrance to a cave, waiting for some Slash Monkey concert, well, they were, I just tagged along.  
"Woah! My voice echoes!" Miko yelled, running into the cave.  
"Did she just do that?" Arcee asked.  
"Um, do you know her?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, she's Miko" I pointed out, smiling towards Charizard. "C'mon, let's go" I said, walking into the cave.

The further we walked into the cave, the worse my paranoia got, as if we weren't alone. My suspicions ended up being accurate, we weren't alone, Megatron was done here with us, pointing his arm canon/blaster at Scream's head. I whistled, the kind when something surprising happens.  
"Was not expecting this" I said, leaning against a column of rock. A shooting battle between Arcee and Megatron occurred, ending in the collapse of the ceiling above. I ran back, avoiding the sinkhole, however, Jack and Arcee weren't as lucky.

"Jack! Arcee!" I yelled into the hole, cupping my hands over my mouth. "Charizard, let's fly down there" I said, getting on Charizard.

We slowly flew down into the hole, being careful as we went down, as rocks could still fall. When we reached the bottom, there were multiple ways we could go. We decided to continue forwards.

We quickly flew around the tunnel, not wasting any and all oxygen down here. As we were, taking up some of it, considering fire feeds off of oxygen. Soon enough, we saw Starscream digging, and we watched him until he had made an opening in the cavern, where he said something about: "I have returned Mas-oh, it's you"

"Prepare to brawl" I simply said. "Overheat!" I yelled.

"Gah!"

"Miko! Climb on!" I yelled, grabbing Miko's hand. It wasn't five seconds later that we found Jack driving a drill. "Do you have a license for that thing?" I asked.  
"No, but just so you know, Megatron is down here"  
"Megatron!" Miko squeaked.

"Isn't that lovely" I muttered.

We were now on the surface, Starscream and Megatron were still down there though.  
"We could end this, here and now" Arcee said.

"Would Optimus?" Jack asked. Arcee sighed.  
"No, not like this"  
"Good decision" I said, preparing for the Bulgarian shriek metal concert.

Partners

I had decided to bring Charizard with me again on this little "mission". It was quite tense, actually. I was sitting at the driver's seat, since I had insisted on it, while Optimus was driving. Starscream was held hostage in the back.  
"This is the third time I'll have met that darn spider lady, I'm actually starting to get annoyed" I told Optimus.  
"I hear your first meeting wasn't pleasant" Optimus replied.  
"Unless dragging an acid filled claw along someone's arm is polite to spider people, no" I replied. I sighed, before continuing. "I'm just glad Charizard was with me" I said, staring at the barren ground outside. We stopped a few minutes later.

"Out you go" I ordered Starscream.  
"You could be a little more polite" He grumbled.  
"Hey, you're lucky, Arcee would've just pushed your face into the rock below you" I pointed out. I zoned out a little until I was the one making a decision.

"Zeke, you've met Airachnid, don't you agree I should go?" Arcee asked.  
"Hmm? If you ask me, your thirst for revenge will get in the way" I observed, looking at my fingers. "Then again, Starscream did-" I cut myself off, deciding to not say anymore.  
"He did what?" Arcee narrowed he optics.  
"He did…a lot of things" I simply said, it wasn't lying, just…improvising. I got on Charizard and flew after the other bots. While in the air, I held up my keystone.

"Break the bonds! Mega evolve!" I yelled, holding the keystone above my head. Light poured out from our position in the air, which was above the clouds at this point. The clouds scattered where we were, and we flew back down towards the bots.  
Things weren't silent for very long, as spider lady had a device which paralyzed people.  
"Everybody get down!" I yelled. "Overheat!" I grinned, as we dodged one of the beams. One was too close to dodge, however, but we weren't going down easily. The beam got closer.  
"Dragon pulse!" I yelled, pointing at the beam. The two lasers collided, both fighting for control over the other. Airachnid tried putting in more power, only for Charizard to respond by doing the same. Sparks of energy flew everywhere, crackling off of the two lasers.

"Bumblebee! Now!" I yelled, pointing to Airachnid. Bumblebee shot into action, however, before we could help, Charizard suddenly started flying in the direction we came from.

Dust scattered as I sat on top of Charizard in the air.  
"You know what to do bud, "I grinned. "Dragon pulse!" The laser knocked Starscream back as he was about to go for the kill. "Never mess with our friends" I warned, as he scrambled away.

The time is coming.

One Shall Rise

In the following weeks, Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr (I still can't believe that's how it's spelled), who btw, is a complete tank. Optimus and Megatron had just made a peace treaty, and were about to go into the core of the earth, a.k.a. Unicron.  
"If you think you guys are going into the center of this planet without me, you're insane" I said, grabbing seven pokeballs.  
"Unicron will not be taken down by a pipsqueak like you" Megatron scoffed.  
"Really? You want to bet that? I've gone toe to toe with cons like Airachnid and Soundwave, not to mention I've taken down quite a few of your soldiers" I retaliated, walking past him and into the ground bridge.

"It's quite…purple down here" I looked around, looking at the glowing purple lines around.  
"Gira!" I heard Giratina screech. I still had that card Optimus gave to me, it was safely hidden in my pocket, a zipper pocket mind you.

"It's nice to know you're here" I said, walking over and petting Giratina on his golden colored helmet/mouth.

"How long until Unicorn knows we're here?" I asked. Megatron glared at me, probably for saying Unicorn.

"Make no mistake, he already does" Megatron replied.

Not long passed before zubat-like creatures flew at us.

"Charizard! Mega evolve! Use Flamethrower and Overheat before using dragon type moves!" I let Charizard out of his pokeball and took out another.

"Beedrill! Mega evolve! (I know, it's not how the games work, just…go with me here.) Use Flash and Brick Break!" I took out another pokeball.  
"Night! ( Darkrai.) Use Nightmare, Shadow Ball, and Shadow Claw!" I took out another ball, yet again.

"Pigeot! Mega evolve! Use Sand Attack (who else hates accuracy decreasing moves?), Whirlwind, and Hurricane!" I put that pokeball back and switched out another again.

"Arbok! Use Glare and support the others with whatever moves you feel necessary to use!" I pulled out the sixth pokeball.

"Ferraligatr! Use Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Whirlpool, and Ice Fang!" I yelled, throwing out Articuno and flying towards where Optimus and Megatron were heading.

"C'mon Articuno, you and me have some business to attend to" I said, looking up ahead, determination in my eyes.

It took a little while to actually get to the door, but we got there eventually, and when we flew all the way through it, we weren't met with a pleasant sight. Megatron was fighting in inward battle, while Optimus was battling Unicron with the matrix.

"Articuno! Use Blizzard!" The room was filled with cold air, slowing Unicron down. Soon enough, Unicron was defeated, while Optimus lay on the ground.

"Don't you dare" I said to Megatron, while he advanced to Optimus.  
"Charizard! Get in here!" I yelled, not five seconds passed before Charizard was in the room. I could tell he only had 1 move left that he hadn't yet used, not even once.

"Use Draco Meteor!" I ordered, the move hit Megatron, and man, did that looked like it hurt, a lot.

"Megatronis, where are we?"

"Orion! We must escape! The enemy is closing in! Go quickly! I'll cover you!"

"Optimus! Don't go!" I called out, but, alas, it didn't work. Both Megatron and Optimus were now gone, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 ***Cough cough* Well, that's the end of season one, I'll try to work on adding more detail, and longer episodes, but for now, it'll be at least a week before I can get another chapter in, since currently, I don't have access to the second season, as I'm away from Netflix. Anyways, I hope you all had a pleasant break, and yeah, I'll see you all in a week. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, it's been much longer than a week, hasn't it? I'm so, so, so, soooooo sorry for the late chapter, I just haven't felt very motivated for writing my fanfics because of my forty-hour project (which takes about two hours each after all my schoolwork, and it goes on until the end of the year, which for me is 8-9 weeks away). Again, I'm sorry for the late chapter.**

 **Chapter eight: Unstoppable**

"You're going where?!" Arcee yelled at me.  
"I'm going to go an 'borrow' Team Magma's space suit" I replied.

"How are you going to get there?" Ratchet scoffed.

"With the power of a certain-" Before I could answer, a portal opened up and a red and black space suit dropped out of it. "Uh, thanks Giratina" I picked up the suit and quickly put it on.  
"Let's storm the space bridge" I grinned.

"This is a terrible idea" Ratchet grumbled.  
"It's the only one we have" I responded, looking at the cons' guarding the area.  
"Shoot first, ask questions later" Bulkhead said.  
"I agree, come on, let's get to that portal" I smirked, running out from my hiding spot. We took the point and opened the bridge. "You have to keep that thing open" I informed Ratchet.

"Come on, Giratina, let's go get Optimus back" I grinned, running into the portal.

The area was grey, rusty metal grey. I turned and looked at the floating dragon behind me.  
"Hey there" I said, giving a small wave.

A few seconds later, I was in the Cybertronian air, flying towards something. Look, I don't know what we were doing, we're just following some glowing card.  
"You know, I'm kind of tired of saving the bots' butts" I casually made small talk to Giratina, who simply glared at me in return.

"Hey, _tibia_ honest, I'm chilled to the _bone_ up here, where's your _funny bone_?" I grinned, cracking skeleton jokes on the way to the Decepticon capital, apparently. Giratina smacked me with one of his horns.  
"Hey!" I complained. Suddenly, as we flew over an area of the capital, something rose out from under the metal ground, a doorway. I slid off the back of Giratina's tail and landed on the ground. I heard something crawling towards us and looked in front of me, it was a giant metal bug.  
"Is that a giant metal bug?" I asked.

"Incecticon!" Racthet exclaimed through the suit's mic.

"Oh, that's just perfect" I rolled my eyes, running into the giant doorway.  
"Why couldn't this be a smaller door!?" I yelled, running right into the darkness.

I quickly made my way past all the scraplets on the way here, and slammed the card down onto a spot that looked like it'd fit the card. Some kind of energy started to flow into the card.  
"Woah" I breathed, looking at the card, though this moment didn't last very long. The insecticon had followed me into the structure.

Huge time-skip here

"Shoot" I said, looking up at the con in front of me, Megatron. He had his Dark Starsaber, very creative naming there Megatron. I rolled under the purple blast, however, another one came quickly after, and I found myself between two powerful strikes, one from the Starsaber, the other from the Dark Starsaber. What could've gotten me into this situation? Oh, that's right, my stupid selflessness. The world went black, and I don't know how long it was while I was out.

I woke up to a bright light, and a significantly smaller Ratchet.  
"Ratchet? Why are ye so smol?" I slurred, my vision was burry.  
"I'm not small, you've gotten taller" Ratchet simply replied. I whipped my head and looked at my body, it was completely metal. I quickly, but gently, got off of the medical bed.  
"What. Happened?" I asked.  
"Must be an effect from coming into contact with two great energies"  
"That's exactly what happened" A voice said, I looked and saw an interesting human sized figure below me.  
"The name's Eclipse, energon, is slightly magical. However, weapons like the Starsaber, change that slightly magical, into greatly magical. Long story short, you have two forms now, that one, giant metal dragon, and a pokemon trainer one" Eclipse bluntly bit effectively informed us.  
"I gotta go now, bye" The figure waved before disappearing.

"What am I going to do with my life?" I asked myself. "What brought me here?" I softly asked.

"What needs me?" I wondered.

"Alright! Move it! Move it!" Arcee was trying to train me to be a warrior.

"Come on! I'm not a heavy hitter warrior! I'm not a scout! I'm not a fast ninja! I'm not a leader! I'm not a rogue! Most certainly I'm not a rowdy fighter!" I yelled while I pointed to the select cybertronian of style.  
"I'm also not cut out to be a medic!" I looked at Team Prime.

"Then what are you? Huh, what are you?!" Arcee snapped back.  
"I'm no soldier. I'm a trainer. I. Am. Persevering" I slammed my metal tail on the ground. However, as soon as the tail hit the ground, four blades extended from my tail, one on top, bottom, and both sides. I stared at my tail, I moved it around.  
"Maybe I'm not a warrior, but I am a fighter" I finally said after silence and silence.

"And I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to take the fight to the cons"  
"How are we going to do that?" Arcee asked.

"Everything is going according to plan" I grinned.

"Now, how are we going to follow you to a distant planet in space?" Darkrai asked.  
"You're not going to follow me" I responded.  
"Oh right, the whole we can't go into space thing, forgot about that" Darkrai responded. I looked at my team, I had to do something to cheer them up.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this isn't the end, but we do need to do something about getting to Cybertron"  
"We will use their own methods of reaching the planet" Optimus suddenly spoke up.  
"Well, time to gear up" I grinned.

I watched the cons' from my little hiding spot behind some metal. It was going to be good to kick some con tailpipe.  
"For Earth!" I yelled as I charged out. Blades extended from the sides of my wrists, from out of my tail, and on my knees. I fought my way through the cons' by slashing, impaling, kicking, and many other different ways such as fire and ion lasers. I was mowing down the enemy, man, these cons are just getting wasted. While I took on most of the cons, the other bots went for the omega keys. I looked around me, metal bodies littered the metal ground, energon painted my area.  
"They're the enemy" I reminded myself. My JUSTICE was bubbling. I limped over to the other bots as they stood around the omega lock.  
"How's it going?" I asked.  
"Good so far, what happened to you?"  
"Oh, you know, just an army of grunts" I casually responded.

"Does that count as genocide?" Arcee asked.  
"They're the enemy, it doesn't matter" I responded.

"Spoken like a soldier" Arcee replied.  
"Yeah, well, you have to remind yourself that lives were still taken today, no matter who they belonged to" I threw back. I had never really done anything like that before. It was a little shocking, but it needed to have been done. I heard a thud and turned around, I wish I hadn't, because what I saw, really boiled my blood.

Jack, Miko, and Raph were inside glass like containers. That was not good for the cons.  
"You're going to regret you ever touched my friends" I warned, my head was staring at the ground.  
"One move and they'll be exposed to the toxic air" Megatron threw back. I shot my head up, my eyes were flaming yellow, they were glowing and dancing like yellow flames.  
"Hand them over" I warned, my blades came out coated in yellow flames.  
"Stand down" Optimus ordered.  
"Never, JUSTICE will prevail today" I grinned as I shot forward at speed that shouldn't have been possible. I grabbed all three of the humans in one swoop. I put them in the arms of their respected bots. I whipped around sliced at one of Megatron's canon shots. I grinned and viciously delivered a harsh kick to Megatron's face, which sent him flying back. I then delivered two other good kicks to the cons which had held Raph and Miko. I grinned at Starscream before retracting my tail blades and smacking him back with my tail. I grinned before realizing that if the omega lock wasn't destroyed, that Earth would be completely destroyed. I stared at the keys in the lock. There was no time. I grabbed the starsaber and rushed at the lock. The lock was permanently focused on Earth. There was no way to save the lock. I lifted the starsaber up, and brought it down straight into the lock. As soon as the explosion occurred, blackness covered me.

Dark…darker…darker still…darker yet darker.

I woke up only to meet darkness all around. I looked around, there was nothing here. I shakily stood up and stared at the darkness. I could feel something was wrong going on in the real world.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to do better next time. Also, sorry for the huge time skip, but if it wasn't there, this story would be written very, very bad. It already isn't written the best. I can tell you that my WoF story is written way better than this (of course, it was a few chapters in before it became pride worthy to me, the writing that is). Well, I'll try to get a chapter out soon, but no promises. I just needed to get something out, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, I'm going to be only focusing on two stories until they're done this year, that being this one, and my modern AU Wings of Fire story. So, yeah. This chapter is probably only going to be 1,000 words, and next chapter will be 1,500, then 2,000. You get it, I'm going to continue doing this until I find the right number of words I can do for chapters for this story that I find fulfilling and good enough for you readers. Anyways, I've realized that the timeline for this story has been a little confusing, so, for timeline purposes, I'm skipping right the season three, the beast hunter season. Yes, I will cover the movie in 2-3 chapters after season three. However, you won't hear the end of Zeke after this. Don't worry, I have something big planned, and I'll update this story when he's going to be appearing. You'll have to be patient until then. Anyways, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Nine Part One: Wings of Honor (Right before the episode, "Rebellion").**

 **Zeke P.O.V.**

"I like your valor but, it worries me sometimes…Don't die out there," I voice rang in my head, one I had become very familiar with over the past…however long it was.

"My blades and wings are for human kind's liberty, I'll do this alone because I must, I'll take our victory to the skies," I replied. I then jumped through the swirling white portal, gaining my consciousness in the real world.

When I gained control of my human body, I was lying down on a hill, light shining down on me. I could feel a light drizzle and looked up. Storm clouds gathered as I stood. I shook the frost off of me and turned to the left of me. I could feel something terrible gathering in that direction. It couldn't have been ten minutes before a blue ship was hovering over me. I softly smiled and shook my head, climbing up onto the platform.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I asked, grinning as I entered the ship. Jack gave me the rundown as Miko was still trying to get over me being alive, Raph trying to find out how I was alive, Arcee looking like she was bottling up some kind event of her past, and Ultra Magnus shaking his head, mumbling something about humans. Heh, he'd just have wait until I pulled out the big guns. Jack finally finished giving me the rundown.

"Ok, that's all and good, and I see I still have my keystone, but where's my team?" I asked. Jack, Miko, and Raph exchanged looks. I sighed and gave myself a good ol' facepalm.

"You guys don't have them, do you?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Nu-uh"

"No"

I shook my head and turned to the big structure outside.

"That's really big," I remarked. I then turned to the rest of the gang, "I bet it's gonna make an earthquake when it falls," I grinned. My eyes started to glow again.  
"See you all later! Got to get my team!" I yelled, jumping out the ship.

-With Team Prime (well, u know, most of it).-

"He reminds me of a Spartan from Halo," Raph remarked, Miko and Jack nodding.

-Back to Zeke-

"I feel like someone's talking about me…eh, oh well," I shrugged it off and extended a pair of wings from my back. I flew into the Decepticon warship and decided to…borrow some things. I exited the warship with a ton of cons on my tail, quite literally. My eyes were still glowing like a dancing fire, and I was still partially in my human form, I continued to fly out of the warship, angling my wings and tail so that I was flying up the side of the Decepticon base. My team was strapped to a special Pokéball belt in their balls while I flew. I flew up the around the middle of the tower. A big glowing object was my target.  
 _"You ready guys?"_ I asked telepathically.

" _Yeah!"_

" _Let's get em'!"_

" _Take em' down!"_

" _Go kick some arse!"_

" _We're here for ye'!"_

" _The Decepticons shouldn't mess with Team Prime!"_

" _Freeze them solid!"  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Zeke." _I grinned and stuck out my hand. Giratina came out and hovered beside me. I pulled out a blue crystal (I think you know where I'm going with this) and gave it to Giratina.

"Giratina! Give it all you got! Unleash the power of the dragon! Use Devastating Drake!" A power flowed between me and Giratina. Giratina opened his (yes, we've gone over this) mouth and unleashed a powerful purple beam shaped like a dragon, at the core. The tower exploded and Giratina got us out of the explosion just in time.

 **Chapter Nine Part Two: A Titan Rises (I felt it best to split this chapter in two parts, while releasing one chapter at the same time).**

 **Zeke P.O.V.**

"What are we doing here exactly?" I asked, looking down into the canyon. We had just exited Ultra Magnus' ship. I was with Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Miko was with us as well. I also had Charizard with me, my keystone dangling from my pants on silver chain. I slid the keystone into my pocket, the chain still showing.  
"We are retrieving a predacon fossil," Ultra Magnus replied. I shrugged and started climbing down into the canyon. I carefully placed my hands and feet as I climbed down. As I was repelling, I heard Wheeljack and Bulkhead.  
"…Cons never look up," They both said, huge grins on their face plates. I rolled my eyes and carefully stepped onto the ground below. I morphed into my bot form and took out one of the cons silently. Wheeljack then dropped from above and slashed into the other one. We probably only got halfway into the tunnel, with Miko now with us, before we heard something we didn't want to hear. A roar. I immediately let Charizard out of his ball. I turned around and saw a blast of fire heading our way.

"Charizard! Dragon Pulse!" I ordered, the dragon shaped beam intersected the blast, causing a lot of smoke to fill the tunnel. I hopped on Charizard and flew alongside the bots and into a small cavern. I looked up, I could fly Miko out while the other bots took on the predacon.

"I'll fly Miko up with Charizard," I offered, getting nods from the bots. I nodded and took Miko's hand, letting her climb onto Charizard.  
"Alright bud, up!" I patted his head. We flew up and found the ship. The only problem, three cons, two grunts and Screamy. Miko decided to grab the armor while I took on the cons.

"We won't even need Mega Evolution for this," I grinned.

"Use Overheat on the two grunts," I told Charizard. We took out the two grunts and turned to Scream, right as the predacon appeared, the fossil in its mouth. I sighed in frustration as they got away.

 **Hey guys, Crescent here, I decided to read some earlier chapters and decided that when I finish this story that I'm going to be going through and editing the earlier chapters. I don't have anything else to say, sooo, have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! How's it goin'? This chapter was out a little later than I anticipated (pun very much intended!), but, eh. I don't have anything to say other than have a good Labor Day for those of you in the U.S.!**

 **Chapter Ten: The Fate of Three Worlds**

 **Zeke P.O.V.**

"So, uh, how do I say this?" I scratched the back of my head, in front of me were a bunch of trainer's that found themselves here in our base.  
"You're a bunch misfits, but you're all that's left so you'll have to do," some of the trainers exchanged looks.

"Our world, this one, and another distant one are about to be attacked, I was here to fight up until this moment, not gonna lie, being outnumbered, we were magnificent. So, almost all of our fire power is gone, my stuff back at the old base, your stuff back at your homes, but most importantly," I paused, "my stuff! Today we know our enemy, his name is…uh…Meg! Maggy? Moe? I don't know! Something with an M! I know you all are confused and are looking up to me for guidance, but, this is not our fight alone! This is the duty of all trainers, is it not!? Which means if I don't see you out there, I'll throw you into space myself," I paused, taking a drink of water, "worst case scenario, you die, but who knows, maaaaaybeee you won't. So, who's willing to fight with me!" I cheered alone, my hand was the only one up.  
"Come on, really guys? Really?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Now that, that was inspiring," Arcee sarcastically remarked. I shook my head and turned back to the crowd.

"Also, there will be a ton of loot!" I yelled, gaining cheers from the crowd. I turned to Cee and grinned. I then cheered along with the crowd.

"So, I know you're new here, so let me catch you up," I looked at the trainers in front of me again, we still had a few hours left.

"Everything you know about our planet, aint' here. You're moo-moo milk? Gone. You're Pokévision binge watching? Gone. Yo' Carbs. for your Pokémon? Gone. The lands? Ruined! Ok, those didn't change much," I paused, and took a swig of water, "where was I? Oh, right, The Elite Four AND the Champion? Nope! Poké Center songs? Notta! Poké battling, Battle Resort, Trading machines, and if that wasn't enough, Pokémon, are…" I paused and took another sip of water, "…gone," there were whispers amongst the trainers, not many had even one Pokémon with them, only a few had their starters. There were maybe three that had their starters, lucky for them, they were Kanto starters, and I had picked up a few more mega stones and key stones.

"You three? Yes you three, red head, blue eyes, green clothes, I got sometin' for you three," I walked down the steps and pulled the six items out of my pocket.  
"I trust you know what these are?"  
"Key stones," Red head mumbled.  
"and mega stones as well," green clothes and blue eyes exchanged looks. I gave them each two of the items. Red head got the two Charizardites I picked up, green clothes got the Venusaurite that Fowler gave me, and blue eyes got the Blastoisite that I…borrowed.

After I gave them the items, I walked back up the stairs.  
"Now, we have to fight giant robots, so, those of you who don't have your partners, it's time to pull out the big guns…" Most of the trainers just stood around.  
"Guys, it's not a metaphor, go grab some big guns," I pointed the case of tech guns to their left.

"Now, you need to learn how to shoot those things, and I don't know how, so, Fowler will teach you," I smirked and left the rest of training and introduction to Fowler, while red head, green clothes, and blue eyes followed me.

"Now, since you three will leading those guys, I've got three specially designed space suits for you guys. Since you won't be firing guns, these three space suits, red, blue, and green, will protect you, and your Pokémon. Once the suit is on, it will register your Pokémon and put a protective barrier around you, any questions?" I looked back.  
"No? Good," I left the three of them to figure the suits out, while I walked over to Team Prime.

"Why are there so many humans here?" Ultra Magnus asked.  
"To be honest, I don't know, they just sorta…showed up," I shrugged.

"So, how much time do we have left," I asked.  
"An hour," Arcee replied, looking back to the screens.

"Hang in there Ratchet…we're coming for you," I mumbled to myself.

"This is Zeke! I'm in sector three! I need backup!" I yelled through the com. We could only fend off so many cons at once.

"We can't get there! How many are there?!" Arcee replied and asked.

"I don't know! Maybe seventy!" I responded.  
"Seventy?! Where are you?!" Arcee yelled.  
"Sector three!" I yelled.

We were able to barely get out and towards the others, where they were fighting for the…whatever it was, life juice I guess. I saw Bee pick up the saber only to get shot by Megs, three times.  
"Bee!" I yelled. I then jumped after him…

First shot…

*Systems down!* I continued to fall.

Second shot…

*Severely damaged! Reverting to human form…*

Third shot…

*…Life force offline…*

The last thing I saw before the world went dark was my team jumping in after me…

I woke up in the life juice, I took in a sharp breaths, I could breathe the stuff, but it was like slime sliding down my esophagus. I lazily swam to the metal edge and looked at the shiny metal, I looked normal…except for my eyes.

.

..

…

My eyes were completely black!

I climbed up onto the side and heard many voices in my head, all belonging to a respective member of my team.  
 _"Why are you guys in my head?!"_ I thought.

" _I think we sorta…fused…" Darkrai responded._

" _I have to agree, it does seem that way," Giratina stated._

I shook my head and shrugged.

" _Try changing forms, that might help in this situation,"_ Charizard suggested. I nodded.

"Blaze!" I yelled out. An orange and blue light surrounded me, and when the change was done, the light scattered. I looked at my reflection, I looked like an anthro mega Charizard Z, minus the eyes, those were still black, but with orange pinpricks instead. I was also about the size as Wheeljack. I stuck out my right hand and shot a fire laser across the cyan liquid. The laser struck home and caused Megatron to stumble back. I flew across the liquid without saying a word. I landed behind Megs and changed form. I changed into an Giratina Origin Anthro form, after a black and red aura formed around me. I didn't have any legs, but that didn't bother me. Six appendages with red points extended from my back. A golden mask covered my face, minus the eyes, which were red pinpricks now. I was now the same size as Optimus.

"I think it's time we take a little trip," I smirked under the mask. I grabbed Megatron and flew up.

"Megatron! It's time to offline you, as you've done to me twice already," I glared at Megatron. Apparently this form's glare was so scary it stopped even Megatron from speaking. The six appendages shot into Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron then slowly slid off them and plummeted down to one of Earth's oceans…hopefully never to be seen again…

I returned to base that day, needing to sleep badly. I plopped down on the couch and immediately fell asleep…

When I woke up the base the dark, and there wasn't a soul to be seen. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

" _Where is everyone?"_ I thought.

" _It's hard to see, hang on, I'll activate night vision,"_ Darkrai responded.

" _I hate the dark…"_ Beedrill mumbled. In a few seconds, I could the whole room in a green light, Jack, Miko, and Raph were slowly making way up the stairs. Ms. Darby and Fowler were sneaking out of Fowler's office. Bee, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen were quietly making their way to the edge where we were standing. Ratchet and Optimus looked about ready to turn on the lights. The trainers were all gathered in a corner and Bulkhead was standing still in another corner with Ultra Magnus. I rolled my now green glowing eyes and chuckled.

"I can see you all, but I applaud you all for trying," I started clapping.

"Oh, come on! Stupid Zeke and his stupid powers!" Miko pouted. I could hear a few chuckles as the lights were turned on. I smiled and looked around the room, my glowing green eyes turned to a solid black again, no pupils, but I could still see, somehow…I figured they were going to throw a surprise party, but I had fun anyway. Optimus left a few minutes into the party, you know primes, they don't party. I smiled as I gave jack a noogie, it was time to have fun for once…

 **Hey readers, I just wanted to say something real quick before I officially end this chapter. First of all, wow, this story has gotten a lot of reads, and I wasn't expecting that, so, thank you. Secondly, there might be another chapter after next, but…I don't know. There will be an epilogue though, I promise you that. I also promise you that if you keep monitoring this story, I'll put up a quick little note saying when Zeke will be appearing again. Zeke's adventures aren't quite over, and he'll be making a few new…interesting friends. You'll definitely see more of Crescent, I can promise you that. Anyways, I'll see you readers next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers…so, let's be honest here, who here actually reads this story for the crossover aspect? Who here is just a Prime fan? Or just a Pokémon fan? Who here actually likes both and reads this story because of it, instead of doing it for one side, and just looking up what characters look like. Because, I'd actually like to know, and because that might result in more chapters than previously anticipated. With that out of the way, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Powers of Fusion**

 **Zeke P.O.V.**

It's only been a week or so since we "won the war". I don't believe that in the slightest. There're too many un-answered questions floating around. We've gotten answers, but in the process received even more questions. Is Megs really dead? Why did the fight with Unicron seem to easy? Is everything really fine up there on Cybertron? But most importantly: why me? Why was _I_ out of all the trainers out there chosen to do this. Wouldn't a champion have been more fit to do this? Then again…

.

..

…

Does it really matter? I shrugged off my questions and got off the couch.

" _Not all questionsss can be anssswered you know," Arbok hissed._

" _Yeah, I know,"_ I sighed and stretched.

"Mornin' Ratchet," I greeted, yawning in the process. Ratchet simply greeted me, or well, us, with a wave.  
"You got anything on the topic of, the uh, eyes?" I asked, my eyes were still pitch black, no pinpricks or pupils, nothing.

"As of the moment, all I can gather is that the energy levels were simply too much, nothing other than your eyes seems to be wrong. Your Cybertronian side neutralized a lot of the initial 'blast', your body seems to be handling things just fine though," Ratchet responded, not taking his eyes off the screens. I nodded and called Jack.  
"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.  
"Good, was just about to ask for a ground bridge," Jack responded.  
"Oh, how convenient, I happen to be right next to the lever," I grinned, even though he couldn't see it. I morphed into feraligatr form and pulled the lever down. Once Jack walked through I jumped up, morphed into Charizard form A (the next form is Z, which would be the mega evo. Equivalent) and pulled the lever back up. I then changed back to my "normal" form and walked over to Jack, I was about to say something, but a voice came over the com.

"Ratchet! We need medical assistance!"

"Coming over, Zeke, you're in charge," Ratchet said, walking through the space bridge.

"Jack! You're in charge!" I yelled back, morphing into form D, Darkrai, and flying into after Ratchet.

"So, where're you guys?" I asked, looking for Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead (was Jackie a part of that group? Idk, the movie aint' on Netflix anymore…).

"Chaon," Arcee simply stated, she sounded bored.

"You're bored, I'll be there in a few minutes," I replied. I then morphed into Giratina form and opened up a portal, as soon as I got there, I was met with a familiar sight.  
"Well fudge-nuggets," I stated, staring at the new Megs.  
"I thought I killed you, both of you" I thought out-loud, morphing into my cybertronian form.

"So, how's it goin'?" I asked, extending my flame blades.

"You! You vermin!" Meg-Uni-…Unitron yelled, he was clearly angry.  
"Hey, easy, easy, you're gonna blow a bulb," I smirked. Unitron charged at me, sticking his blade out. I side stepped the lunge and grabbed Unitron's arm, I then used the momentum to throw him towards the lava, he didn't quite land in it though, so sad. I bobbed my head with a grin. Unitron growled and grabbed me, he then punched me so hard I was forced out of my cybertronian form. Time seemed to go in slow motion as I neared the lava. Just in time, I morphed into charizard form. To Unitron, it looked like I fell straight into the lava, dying in the process. Only half of that was true. I continued to stay in the lava until Unitron left. I then burst out of the lava and changed into Charizard form Z, mega evo. form. I flew at top speeds towards _The Well_ , whatever that was…

I circled over the well as Unitron's army of undead predacons approached.  
"Oh, isn't that lovely," I rolled my eyes, diving form.

"Surprise glitches!" I yelled, firing two dragon pulses out of my claws. The dragon pulses plowed through quite a few of them suckers. I smirked and let loose two flamethrowers, keeping them up and plowing through predacon after predacon.

"So, you guys gonna join the party or what?!" I yelled over the com. I made the flames die down, only to start hacking away with two dragon claws. After hacking away for a few minutes, I stepped back, did a back flip, and flew up into the air. I flew back to the well and let loose my trump card, draco meteor. Blue flaming rocks plummeted from the sky, taking out several predacons at a time, and many meteors fell down. I softly fell down to the surface exhausted, a good third of the army was gone.

"I need a nap…" I mumbled, changing to charizard form A to save energy.

After "recharging", I was able to get Unitron away from his army.  
"So, it's uh, just me and you," I grinned, staring at the metal titan. Unitron just glared.

"I guess you're not one for conversation then," I smirked, stepping forward, starting the duel. The two of us dueled and dueled until Unitron forced me to one knee.  
"This is where you perish, vermin," Unitron coldly stated. I had to admit, he had me in a tight place…

But I wasn't done yet…I smirked, and looked up at the titan.  
"Is it?" I grinned, morphing into Charizard form Z.

"Cause' I don't think so," I stated. A single tear slipped down my face, and I closed my eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't make it out of this alive…Lyra…" More tears made their way down my face. I opened my eyes and looked at Unitron through the tears.

"Goodbye…"

…

…

…

"Inferno overdrive!" I shouted, a blue dome explosion of fire erupted, consuming the two of us inside it.

Darkness, I should've expected it, maybe even greeted it. It's already happened twice before, hasn't it? However, somehow, I didn't. Maybe I expected to actually die this time, but no, it's just another coma. I sighed and shrugged. Might as well kick back and relax, I was gonna be here for a long time…

"How's it going?" A voice asked, shocking me. I shot up from my laying position and faced the stranger. He was an umbreon, but…anthropomorphic, and a shiny umbreon at that. He had mostly black clothes on, with blue additions here and there.  
"Are you a fusion?" I asked.  
"Huh? No, just from another world other than yours I'm guessing, considering you _look_ human, minus the eyes," The umbreon smiled.  
"Ok, so uh, what's your name?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.  
"The name's Rain, yours?" Rain asked, extending his slightly padded handed.  
"Zeke, nice to meet you," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Same here," Rain replied.  
"I'm going to guess Crescent chose you too," Rain tilted his head as he spoke.  
"Huh? Crescent? Oh yeah, that guy, he's an…interesting fellow," I responded, cracking my knuckles.

"That he is," another voice pierced the darkness. I hadn't noticed, but the darkness was getting lighter, and faster now that a third person was here. This guy, had two dragon wings coming out of his back, two fin like black horns came out from his head, and he had a black dragon tail as well.

"The name's Destin, nice to meet you," Destin introduced himself. He had a one-up mushroom hat on, a dry-fit red hoodie, black light weight pants with purple flames crawling up them, or as least, that's what it looked like with how it was sewed, black and red tennis shoes, and I couldn't see his socks.

"Let me guess, one word, Crescent?" Destin rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Yep," Rain and I said at the same time.  
"I'm Zeke," I said, giving Destin a high five.  
"And I'm Rain," Rain said, wrapping an arm around Destin's neck and giving him a noogie. Destin groaned and threw Rain off him, literally. A portal opened above us and we stepped back, save for Rain, who groaning on the..."ground". We heard a girl's screams and a dragon like girl fell out of the portal, and onto Rain. An anthro dragon girl had landed on Rain, this day couldn't get any weirder. This girl had gills on her neck and her scales were a dusty copper color, almost like wet sand. She had turquoise eyes and two horns that curved down a little towards the back of her neck. She also had a paddle like tail, she looked like she could do some real damage with that thing.  
"Ow, that hurt, and uh, wh-where am I exactly?" She asked rubbing her head.  
"It'd be great if you could get off of me," Rain groaned. The girl literally jumped off of Rain in surprise.

" _This can't get any weirder,"_ I thought.

" _I bet it is,"_ Darkrai replied. I rolled my eyes and walked over.  
"Let me guess, you met Crescent, didn't you?" I asked.  
"Oh, Crescent? Yep, he sorta, just…popped up," she replied.  
"I'm Zeke," I introduced.  
"Rain was the guy you landed on and Destin is the guys with the wings, tail, and horns," I introduced the other members of the "gang".

"Well, hello, I'm Calcite," Calcite replied, giving a small wave.  
"And that only leaves one last member of the gang," we all turned and saw Crescent standing and smiling.

"And who would that be, Mr. Mysterious?" Destin asked.  
"My sister," Crescent replied.

When I opened my eyes, I was back on my couch. I rubbed and eyes and looked around, I wasn't just on my couch, I was on my couch inside an healing chamber.  
"What happened?" I asked, dumbfounded, of course, no one heard me, cause I was inside the chamber. I got off the couch and exited the chamber, only to almost get stomped on.  
"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at Ratchet. Ratchet simply rolled his optics.  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"By Earth time, one week," Ratchet replied.

I went about my days pretty normally for the next few weeks, hanging out with Raph, Jack, and Miko, sleeping, watching T.V., reading, and thinking. I missed Johto, and I wanted to go back, but how? How was I supposed to get to a world that may be worlds, maybe even dimensions away? I couldn't use the space bridge, I didn't know where my own world was. I couldn't use Giratina's powers to open portals, because of the fusion. I'd get back somehow, I just didn't know how.

One day, I got up, and I was determined to get home. So, I wrote a goodbye note, and left the base. Where'd I go? I didn't know, all I knew, was that I was leaving. I opened the door to the base, and left. I traveled through deserts and ice lands. Through plains and mountains. Across oceans, rivers, and lakes. Where did I find myself? Deep in the rainforests of Congo, one of the least explored places in the world. I was in darkrai form as I trudged through the rainforest. Eventually, I found myself at a large pond in the middle of the rainforest. I sat down and admired the scenery. Later that day I found an old, well built, tree house. When I climbed up the ladder, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. I shrugged and decided to set up and stay there for a little while. Maybe one day I'd find my way back to Johto…

 **Hey readers, so, about the question back at note at the top. I need to know you're opinion, should Zeke find his way back and continue his Pokémon journey? Should this happen, Zeke will have to either one, catch a new team, and get contact lenses, just saying, he needs to at least look like a normal person, or two, I'll have to send Zeke to a completely different world, where fusion is normal, but not quite as powerful as Zeke, this won't be his Johto world though, so unfortunately, Zeke may or may not find his original home. I'll give you readers a week to think and review about this, if you readers don't want option one or two, the next chapter will have to be the epilogue, and last chapter of this story. With tha tout of the way, have a nice day, night, or anything in between!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, since none of you actually responded to me, at all…this is the last chapter. Fear not! There will be a sequel…sometime, It's been fun writing this story, though challenging at points. I'll update this when the sequel comes out, but it might take a while…since I've promised sequels for other stories. Thank you for reading this, and it's been a fun time writing this, again, thank you.**

…

" **I'm coming home Ace…even if it takes my life…"~Zeke**

 **Chapter Twelve-Epilogue-Another Portal/Reminiscence**

 **Zeke**

I had gotten a good few weeks of normality before I had to make another choice. Let me put this in perspective for you, I had just came out of a war, with no way to return home yet, and Crescent just pops up. It was a low-key night at the base. Jack was reading. Raph and Miko were playing video games. And I, well we, were looking through different planets on Ratchet's now upgraded tech. Ratchet was somewhere else. I turned around when a light caught my attention. Crescent walked out of a purple and blue portal. We raised an eyebrow and asked the first question:

"What is it this time?" I asked, rolling my imaginary eyes.

"Can't a friend visit?" Crescent replied, shaking his head.  
"Not when it's you," I sarcastically threw back at him.

"Truth is, Zeke, I need you, the uni-" I cut him off."

"Fine," I replied.  
"Huh?" Crescent blinked several times.  
"I said fine, I'll save the universe again," I smirked. Crescent still looked a little shocked but shrugged it off.

"There may be no coming back," Crescent warned, for once using a serious look.

"It's worth it," I sighed, shrugging.

"Okay then, goodbyes?" Crescent replied, shrugging.

I walked up to Raph, Jack, and Miko a few minutes later.

"Hey guys, there's something important I have to tell you lot," I told them, rubbing the back of my head.

" _You got this man!"-Darkrai._

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking up from his book.

"Yeah! What's the secret that needs to spill!?" Miko exclaimed.

"A somber one," I sighed. The three teens exchanged looks.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, and It might be a long time before you see me again, if at all…" I looked away.

"We understand, do what you need to do Zeke," Jack gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, do whatever you need to!" Raph gave a thumbs up as well.

"Go kick some tailpipe for us!" Miko exclaimed, giving two thumbs up. I smiled and found out after a minute that Ratchet was on Cybertron for the time being. I switched to Giratina's form, before one last goodbye, and opened up a portal to Cybertron.

Crescent stayed back while I walked into the Nemesis, though we had given it a new name, Dragon's Fury. I had a small smile as I remembered my time with the bots. So many great adventures. So much of Ratchet getting annoyed, and so much Optimus. Heh. Now that I'm leaving…It's gonna be so hard to say final, final goodbyes. I walked into the control room, the whole gang was here.

"Raph just called, he sounded like he was forcing something down, is everything ok?" Cee asked.  
"Somewhat," I replied.

"Ezekiel, whatever may be the matter?" Optimus asked, turning around from the control pad.

"I'm afraid this may be the last time I ever see you lot. I have to leave, y'know…save the universe…again," I gave a weak smirk. The team took it different ways, some shocked, others very understanding, some confused.

"I'm sorry, but…this is goodbye, who knows, I may return," I somberly chuckled. The team said their own respective goodbyes, and I headed out, looking one last time at the ship that several times tried to kill me…

I approached Crescent who was looking at a device in his hands, similar to a phone.  
"Hey," I greeted. A somber tone was still in my voice.

"You ready?" Crescent asked.

"Why else would I be here?" I chuckled.

"Fair enough," Crescent replied, opening up a blue and purple portal, star and galaxy patterns could be seen on the portal. We stepped through, and darkness met us on the other end…

 **Ok, first important thing. This story will updated when Zeke debuts again. Prob in a few months, but I don't know, after that will be the sequel. Feel free to ask questions. Two, again, I thank those of you who've read this all the way through, and I feel free to say this was one heck of an adventure, one I had not anticipated ;). This was so fun, one final time, thank you, and I'll see again…sometime. To write again,**

 **-CrescentWrites.**


End file.
